


Nothing More Than A King's Whore

by IambicKentameter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concubine!Stiles, Concubines, Derek's kind of a man whore, F/F, King!Derek, M/M, Medieval AU, Minor character mentions being raped, Political Marriage, but it's all okay in the end, prince!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale Kingdom, while large and prosperous, has its enemies. Among them lie the Argents to the north, and the Yukimuras in the far east. Marriage and war are both options, of course, but neither are favorable for the young King Derek, forced to the throne after the death of his family. His few comforts include his concubines, one of which may be spying for an enemy kingdom, and another that is most definitely in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitbuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitbuckle/gifts).



> For Valentines-day-sterek-edition.tumblr.com, and more specifically, my valentine this year, Kit-moosebuckle! Look at her! She's amazing!
> 
> As always, Hannah is my muse, my hope, my love. This one goes out to you too.

            Two years passed. Malia and Derek eventually got along, and even though Laura’s travels kept her from bonding with her cousin as quickly, the ladies got along decently eventually.

            Stiles grew fond of Derek in those two years as well. He grew fond of his sleep drunk voice, their passionate conversations before sex, and the whispered ones afterwards, Derek’s fingers brushing through the gradually lengthening hairs near the back of his neck, stiles’ eyelashes brushing Derek’s broad, tanned chest.

            Derek had said that each of his concubines had different uses for him. Kate was wild, Jen let him be rough with her, Erica allowed him to access his gentler side, and Boyd gave Derek the domination that he craved some days. But Stiles… Stiles was the conversation. Stiles was the foreplay, and the afterwards, and all the breathless mumbled words in between.

            Thinking about it made Stiles shiver as he opened the second door to his chambers.

            Almost immediately after laying eyes on the orgy within, he stepped back into the hall between the first door and the second, desperately rubbing his eyes to erase the image of Boyd behind His Majesty, The King, whilst Derek laid Erica on her back, stroking down her front and tweaking her nipples.

            Stiles stood in the hall, petrified, for a decently long time, only to be jarred from his thoughts by a touch on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

            “I’m sorry you had to see that.” It was Derek, tying a robe around his waist securely. “I know you aren’t partial to taking multiple lovers in the same moment.”

            “If it pleases you, my lord, than I will tolerate it.” Stiles said shortly. “But I do not wish to participate, if that is what you came out to ask me.”

            Derek shook his head vehemently. “I would not. I do not delight in making others uncomfortable.”

            Stiles gave him the smallest smile. “Yes?”

            “Of course.” Derek drew closer to him, taking Stiles’ hand in his own. “If anything, I like to make you as comfortable as possible.”

            Knowing Derek’s appetite for these types of things, Stiles leapt at the opportunity to be paid the same attentions as the other four. “Would you like to make me comfortable now, my lord?”

            “You don’t have to keep with the pleasantries while I am barely decent.” Derek scolded.

            “Fine then.” Stiles stood on his tiptoes and leaned into Derek, feeling his king’s hard, carefully contoured body pressing against his own with a shiver of delight. “Would you like to make me comfortable now, Derek?” His tongue flicked out to tease at the lobe of Derek’s ear.

            Derek smirked and took Stiles by the wrist. “Lead the way.”

            Stiles dragged Derek back to his chambers eagerly, shutting the door behind them with a bit too much force and stripping off his breeches without much more than a word.

            Derek cast off his robe and followed Stiles onto his low hanging bed, sneaking sly touches to the smaller man when he was better occupied shedding all of his unwanted garments.

            Stiles laid back when he was finally undressed, opening his legs for Derek eagerly.

            Derek crawled up over him, nuzzling him while he rolled his hips against Stiles’ ass, teasing him with his already hard-again member. “You know my favorite part is every little noise you make, every name you call me.”

            Stiles moaned and arched up. “God, Der. You teasing, god forsaken _cocksucker._ ”

            “And I love it when you call me a little cocksucker when I’m not doing what you want.” Derek reached over his shoulder for the lube.

            “You’re not just any cocksucker, you’re a great cocksucker.” Stiles grinned up at him.

            “I’m nothing compared to you.” Derek found some of the expensive, scented oil he kept and immediately started prepping him.

            Stiles let out a small whine. “Fuck. Feels like forever since we’ve done this.”

            “How long has it been between us?” Derek tried to think back, and it has been awhile. With the others, naught but a few minutes, but with Stiles alone? And

            “Too long.” Stiles moved his hips down onto Derek’s fingers. “Now stop thinking and get to preparing me.”

            “I’m already fingering you.” Derek tsked, adding a third finger because apparently Stiles wasn’t satisfied.

            “Not in the right way.” He complained, trying to twist his hips so his fingers will find the spot he wanted them to. Derek held his hips down and drove his fingers into his prostate; a quick, short jab. Stiles gasped and reached for him, grinning him hard. “Fuck, Fuck, yes, that.”

            Derek pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch. “Ready?”

            “Ngh. Can’t you just take me already?” Stiles wrapped a leg around him and pulled him closer.

            “You sure?” Derek mumbled against the side of Stiles’ mouth.

            “Do it.” He kissed Derek passionately, hands in his hair. Derek nodded slightly and added more lube to his cock, then started the slow slide into him. There weren’t any word, just heavy breathing between the two. Stiles wrapped his other leg around him and breathed steadily and deeply, eyes heavily lidded.

            Derek’s breathing evened out when he was fully sheathed. His hands stroked down Stiles’ sides, and they eskimo kissed. Derek was shaking.

            “Der…” Stiles said softly, running his hands over Derek’s body, kissing any part he could reach.

            “Yeah?” Derek met his lips a few times, content with simply getting lost in Stiles’ touch.

            “I love you so, so much.” Stiles mumbled. “You’re amazing.”

            “What was that?” Derek whispered, lips dragging against Stiles’, clearly distracted.

            “I said I love this.” Stiles cleared his throat, Glad Derek hadn’t heard his fumble.

            “I can’t imagine being with anyone other than you.” Stiles kissed him slowly, licking the roof of Derek’s mouth languidly.

            Derek started moving slowly as he spoke. “Me too, yes, that, Stiles, sure.” He said, clearly distracted.

            Stiles moaned and scratched his nails over Derek’s scalp and back. “Derek… I need you, I need you now.” He said breathlessly.

            “Hold still, then.” Derek joked softly, continuing his thrusts and strokes down his side. Stiles reached up to cup his face with one hand, the other on his bicep. Derek grinned and intentionally drove a thrust directly to his sweet spot. Stiles groaned, arching up and dug his hands into Derek. Derek kissed just under his chin, fingernails digging into Stiles’ hips when he thrust in again. “Stiles.”

            Stiles’ legs tightened and his eyes slipped shut. “Derek, fuck!” He moaned.

            Derek kept a steady rhythm, taking one of Stiles’ hands and entwining their fingers beside Stiles’ head on the pillow.

            Stiles turned his head to kiss his wrist, his heels digging into Derek’s back. “Fuck, Fuck you feel so good, Der.”

            “Do you want me… Do you want me to go faster? Harder? What do you need, Stiles, tell me.” Derek mumbled desperately right up against Stiles’ ear.

            “Harder. Keep it slow.” Stiles mumbled in return. “I like it like this… every once in a while.” Stiles nosed at his wrist and let out a little moan. “Feels more intimate.”

            “It is.” Derek nuzzled the side of Stiles’ face. He does as his lover says, keeping the leisurely pace, but adding some force to it. As it began to tire, he gave little grunts of exertion.

            Stiles put a hand on his shoulder. “Let me.” He pushed Derek back as he leaned up, keeping Derek inside him while he switched their positions quickly so that Stiles was straddling his hips. Stiles picked up the same pace Derek had, fucking himself harshly on his cock.

            “God, Stiles…” Derek got a fist in his hair and pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss. “I’m close, just a bit more there…”

            “My lord!” It came out as a moan. Derek pulling him down created a new, better angle. His hips stuttered briefly. “Fuck, Der, m’close too.”

            “Fuck, Stiles.” Derek sighed against his open mouth. “I need you, just, just there-“ Derek cut himself off with an abrupt and brash grunt, spilling into Stiles with one final thrust.

            Stiles collapsed onto Derek as he followed, cumming all over Derek’s abdomen with a bitten off cry. “You like that, don’t you?” Stiles said in a sultry tone, breathless.

Derek rolled his eyes and answered his question sarcastically. “Yes, as always, I’ve quite thoroughly your body for my own wretched purposes.

            “Are they really so wretched if I crave it too?” Stiles looked up at Derek, wondering how he’d respond to such a statement.

            “I’m sure someone, somewhere, may find reason to say we are blasphemous.” Derek pet down his cheek with one finger. “Some may say that I am wretched for keeping five concubines in my personal wing of the castle, just to ravish whenever I so choose.”

            “Then maybe you should narrow your choices.” Stiles said softly, surprised by his own daring. He hated to admit it, but the others made him jealous.

            “What do you mean?” Derek arched a brow. “Narrow what choices?”

            “I mean to say that you could always pick your favorites, or even, um… _favorite._ ” Stiles blushed and looked away.

            Derek sighed and stared at the ceiling. “Narrowing it down to five was hard enough. And taking just one crosses the line into ‘lovers’ not ‘concubine and king’.”

            “Right, sorry, it wasn’t my place. And of course you wouldn’t pick just one, that’s what you wait for a fiancée for.” Stiles said, embarrassed. He started to get up. “I should go, it’s almost time for your ride with Malia.”

            “Right.” Derek sat up as well, starting to dress before Stiles could help. “And… you’re right. I’ll be betrothed one day, and if I had just one we’d be lovers. Breaking that bond would be much harder with a wedding day approaching.”

            “Of course you will. You’re the king.” Stiles pulled his clothes on quickly. “I’ll leave you to… this. Malia will be here soon.” He left in a hurry, hating himself for even bringing up picking one concubine out of many.


	2. Prolouge

[PROLOUGE]

Derek raised his axe again, swinging it down with a sense of finality that gave him endless satisfaction. The crack of wood under the weapon in his hands, the two pieces falling to the side, the chilled air brushing his bare, sweating back.

“You know we have servants to do that for us.” His sister interrupted. His back straightened and he twisted to glare at her.

“It calms me down.” He grumbled.

“It distracts you from your kingly duties.” Laura said curtly, dropping to sit on the truck of a fallen tree nearby, the one Derek had been using as his source of the split firewood. “Two matters await your attention this morning, just two.”

“Describe them to me.” Derek grunted, dropping his axe and reaching for his discarded clothing.

“One of them is your tradesman from the border, he has some furs for us, as well as another person.”

“Another person?” Derek frowned in confusion.

“Slave trade, most likely.” Laura shrugged. “You knew he had a few fingers in the slave trade pie, correct?”

“He sold Erica to me.” Derek said simply, his shirt sticking to his sweat slick skin.

“I was wondering how you got your fourth.” Laura mused. “How is she?”

“Warming up.” Derek sat beside his sister on the trunk of the tree. “She’s quite docile. Lovely body, brilliant-“

Laura covered her ears. “I don’t need to hear of the ways that she is in your sheets, only of her disposition.”

“Ah.” Derek said, smirking. “Regardless, she is well.”

“Very good.” Laura gave him a polite, yet restrained, smile. “Your second visitor today is our Uncle’s Daughter.”

Derek blinked at her. “Our Uncle had no daughter before his death. Unless he somehow seeded a woman after-“

“Don’t be ridiculous, Derek. We Have no legitimate cousin, you are correct, but illegitimate? We have but one, to my knowledge, and she has decided to present herself to you today. I believe she may want to live here, with us.”

“And how do we know she is no imposter?”

“She has the proper crest and all, even presented me with a pendant bearing our Uncle’s name that, according to her, he bestowed upon her mother just after she was born. I have determined that she will stay with us if she should ask, all that is left is for her to meet you.”

“Fine.” Derek grunted, standing. “I shall meet her. Where is she?”

“Waiting on us in the great hall.” Laura leapt up and lead him away from his serene spot near the edge of the woods and back into the castle of their family.

Malia, for that was the cousin’s name, was indeed waiting on Derek, and bowed her head very politely when he and his sister entered. She waited for him to take his seat on his throne before speaking. “Your majesty. I am-“

“Laura has already told me, I assume that you want to stay with us?”

“I do.” Malia’s hands bunched in the skirts of her dress. “Please, Derek, do not interrupt me again. I am a lady.” She said indignantly. “Did your mother not teach you better?”

Derek frowned, and in that instant, a conversational wall slammed up between the two of them. Laura motioned to the door, begging Malia silently to take caution and leave as soon as possible.

“I’ll… Leave then.” Malia fumbled with the skirts of her dress until she had them firmly gripped in her hands and lifted enough to run away from her borderline homicidal cousin. She’d learned that Derek hated meetings by this moment, especially ones with young girls that insult his upbringing.

“Send the tradesman in, if you will?” Derek bit out to his retreating cousin’s back.

She opened the door without much ado and let the man in. He was toting along a slight boy, hair trimmed short and pale skin littered with freckles.

“Good morning, your majesty.” The tradesman greeted him jauntily. “How are you feeling?”

“Irritated. Carry on with your pitch, please.” Derek insisted.

“The food and furs are already on their way to your kitchen, sire, therefore my only pitch lies with him.” He pointed to the young man he’d brought in. “Not good for much heavy labor, but after the last one I sold you, I can guess he’s the type. Looks the type you’d like, anyway.”

Derek glared at the boy, eyeing him carefully. He was attractive, no doubt, if I bit dirty. Nothing a good bath wouldn’t fix.

            Laura, who’d been watching this exchange, burst out laughing. “Is that really your seduction face, Derek?” She barely gasped through the giggles. “It looks like you’re trying to shit a brick.”

            “Shut up!” Derek barked. “Who do you expect me to be seducing?”

            Laura eyed the shackled boy pointedly and Derek shook his head vehemently.

            The trader ignored this interaction and laid a sack of coins on the table before Derek. “And a percentage for you, sire.”

            Derek watched the young man in the ragged clothes, watched him shiver and shake, watched him play with his fingers. Derek avoided his gaze and looked back to the trader. “This is the last time you trade or capture anything or anyone within my borders. If you set foot in my castle again, I will sign your arrest warrant the very minute you step through the door. Is that understood?”

            The man nodded shakily before darting out of Derek’s great hall.

            “Laura, leave us.” Derek shot over his shoulder as he stood from his throne, picking his crown off of his head and handing it back to their record keeper before advancing towards the young man.

            “Derek, what are you-“

            “Laura, _go_.” Derek growled as he grew closer to the young man.

            “Fine, brother.” She stood and also returned her crown. “But be at dinner. Our cousin needs her welcome feast to be perfect, and a feast without a king is pitiful.” She left before Derek could say anything more.

            The boy shook violently as Derek drew his dagger from his belt with a sharp flick.

            “What is your name?” Derek asked as he used the dagger to cut the boy’s hands.

            “Stiles.” His voice was hoarse, probably from screaming.

            “My name is Derek.” He sheathed his knife. “I am the King of these lands.”

            “I’ve heard of you.” Stiles stated simply. “What are you going to do with me?”

            “Hopefully give you a good bath.” Derek took Stiles’ hand gently. “Perhaps, after that, some food. Are you hurt?”

            Stiles shook his head.

            “Good. I won’t have to introduce you to my physician then, however kind she may be.”

            Without another word, Derek led Stiles back to his own chambers. “Sit on the bed, please.”

            Stiles obeyed immediately, sitting on Derek’s elaborate four poster bed and folding his hands in his lap.

            Derek knelt beside him with a wet cloth in hand, using the other to free Stiles from his top layers of clothing. Stiles flinched. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Derek promised softly. “Not unless you tell me to.

            Stiles flinched regardless when the cold cloth came in contact with his skin.

            “I’m sorry.” Derek apologized softly. “Cold?”

            “Yes.” Stiles stopped Derek’s wandering hand with his own. “I can do this myself, you know.”

            “Yes, but where would be the fun?” Derek’s soft smile turned to a sultry smirk, and he dropped the cloth to the smooth stone floor, sitting up on his haunches to press his mouth against Stiles’.

            The young man didn’t flinch this time, but still took a few careful moments to decide if he should kiss back, if he should succumb or not, before finally deciding.

            He dragged Derek backwards onto the bed, fingers groping at Derek’s hair and twisting. Derek hummed approvingly.

            The king only broke their kiss to sit back, upright on his bed, and shove down his trousers. Stiles took that opportunity to pounce, crawling on top of Derek and seating himself in His Majesty’s lap. Derek grinned and stroked the remaining stubbles of Stiles’ hair appreciatively. “Wow.”

            Stiles said nothing, only poised himself over Derek’s already erect cock, ready without preparation somehow. Derek hedged his bets and didn’t ask.

Stiles moaned quietly when he felt Derek bump against his hole. “Fuck, please…” He begged softly..

            Derek grunted before dropping Stiles onto himself roughly, answering the boy’s small pleading prayers.

            Stiles opened his mouth to say something, anything, but before he could, he felt Derek press into him, the burn of being stretched so suddenly sending pleasant shiver down his spine and drawing a loud moan out of his mouth. “God, fuck, Sir.” He whined his tongue sticking out to wet his lips while his head fell back against the wall.

            “Please, call me Derek.” He insisted through teeth grit in concentration.

            Stiles ignored him, continuing with his moaning. “Fuck, so good.”

            “Keep going?” Derek fingers kneaded Stiles’ ass as he continued to lower him., slowly and gradually.

            “Yes, please.” Stiles panted, resting one hand on Derek’s shoulder and digging his fingers into the skin. “Don’t you dare stop.” He mumbled, clenching around Derek cock and moaning as he pounded into him.

            Derek held him close until he felt Stiles was adjusted properly, kissing him back before finally starting a slow roll of his hips. Derek gasped, moving his hands to grip Stiles’ hips and aid him in his thrusting.

            Stiles panted at his throat, trying to muffle his moans, clenching around the man and digging his fingers into his shoulder.

            Derek rolled them and pinned Stiles to the mattress to get deeper, fucking into him harder and harder, each thrust bringing him closer to his climax.

            Stiles cried out in pleasure, spreading his legs wider for Derek and arching his back up from the mattress. “Fuck, Fuck, Derek.” He gasped, dragging his fingers down the man’s back as he just let the man fuck him hard and rough, clenching around him and loving every second of it.

            This is how it began.


	3. Chapter 3

            Derek’s thoughts lingered on Stiles’ words through most of his dinner with his sisters, so much that every word barely touched him.

            “Derek.” Laura’s voice jolted him from his thoughts with sharp conviction. “Supper is done. Will you come?”

            Derek nodded and rose from the study chair, not flinching or waking from the daze, even when his book fell from his lap.

            “The Yukimuras will be here in three days.” Laura said after an hour of forks scraping plates. “They will hopefully ask for a deal, and not war.”

            “We could not survive a war.” Malia whispered, only audible because of the echoing hall.

            “We could call upon our allies.” Derek suggested.

            “Very well.” Laura sighed, resigned. “If that is what we need, than I shall ride out tomorrow morning. Surely some of our parent’s old allies, or even Peter’s may think that we are still a worthy enough kingdom to help in these times.”

            “In the meantime, Derek and I will formulate ways to woo the Yukimuras away from the ideas of war and towards some sort of alliance.” Malia said.

            “I didn’t-“ Derek protested.

            “Perhaps even marriage!” Laura clapped before standing. “Excellent thinking, Malia. Derek, you should listen to your cousin more often. When I return, I expect a reasonable solution from the two of you.”

            Derek rolled his eyes while she left and bared his teeth at Malia. “You had to volunteer me, didn’t you?”

            “Like you have anything better to do tomorrow and all through the next week.” Malia shot back.

            “I can think of five things I’d rather be doing.”

            “Derek, you can’t solve all of your problems with sex, no matter how much you’d like to think so.” Malia sighed when he only stood, practically ignoring her. “Fine, leave. See if I care.”

            “Dine in silence.” Derek shot over his shoulder, needing to have the last word.

            While he did enjoy the company of his cousin occasionally, sometimes even going so far as to say that he would go out of his way to talk to her, she could be rather full of herself.

            Derek found, upon reentering his chambers after dinner, that Stiles had not left his room at all, merely dressed and sat atop the covers, reading one of the books Derek kept scattered under his bed for emergencies.

            “This is lovely.” Stiles said softly when he finally noticed Derek walking in. “Really, this story is wonderful. Where did you find it?”

            “The library.” Derek tossed off his belt, letting some of his pent up aggression out in the form of throwing an accessory across the room. Stiles jumped.

            “What the hell, Derek?” He squawked without thinking. “I… I mean…”

            “Don’t apologize.” Derek snapped, ruffling his hair angrily.

            “What happened at dinner?” Stiles said with a frown. “Derek?”

            “My cousin brought up the vague possibility that I might have to marry one day.” Derek groaned.

            “Married?” Stiles sat up abruptly. “What?! What do you mean?”

            “I’m a King, Stiles, I was bound to get married eventually.” Derek stared at him. “Surely you knew this day was coming.” He stood and met Stiles by his bed, laying both hands on his shoulders gently.

            Stiles shook his head. “I think I knew, deep in the back of my mind, but I suppose… I never thought it would happen to me.”

            Derek looked puzzled, hints of frustration brimming at the edge of his vision. “But this isn’t happening to you.” He frowned. “This is happening to me. I’m the one getting married, I’m the one who’s having his life changed.”

            “But what about me?” Stiles pouted.

“This, Stiles,” Derek shook his shoulders. “Is not about you. This is about my country, my kingdom. This is about the survivorship of my family, so I apologize, Stiles, for not satisfying you sexually.” Derek let go of him and backed away. “Get out, Stiles. Go back to your chambers and get out.”

            Stiles scuttled away, slamming the door behind him and sprinting away, back to the wing designated for Derek’s concubines.

            The entire wing was made up of just three rooms, two being bathrooms and the third being one very large and divided with partially constructed stone walls, so that the three of them could then share one communal area in the center, yet still have private, curtained off areas, one for each of them. The center consisted of a large, circular bed, covered in pillows and sunken into the floor to give the room an even, flat look.

            Erica was crouched by the door, stoking the fire in the fireplace there. She glanced up when he entered.

            “Have fun?” She smirked.

            “Derek’s getting married.” Stiles snarled.

            “What?!” Jennifer slung back her curtain at his words. “What did you just say?!”

            “Derek’s getting married.” Erica repeated.

            “We’re going to die.” Jennifer sunk to her knees.

            “What makes you say that?” Boyd frowned.

            “The reason some of us are still alive is because of our usefulness to Derek.” Jennifer pointed out.

            “So we’re fucked.” Kate peeked out from behind her curtain to show off her scowl. “Unless you can fix it.”

            “Me?” Stiles pointed to himself blithely. “Why me?”

            “You’re the golden boy, aren’t you?” Boyd pointed out. “You’re the only one of us who hasn’t been in solitary at least once.”

            “Nuh-uh!” Stiles shook his head petulantly. “Erica hasn’t!”

            “But I can only push my bosoms together. You can make him talk.” Erica interjected, flopping down on the bed in the center of the room.

            “Fine, fine, fine.” Stiles waved his arms about in a grandiose manner, or as a method to alert prey to how dangerous he could be. “I’ll go.”

~*~

            The doors to Derek’s meeting hall flew open, and in stumbled Stiles. “You can’t kill us, Derek you can’t!”

            Derek stood, stone faced and affronted. “You’re not allowed in here, Stiles.” He growled.

            “I was given permission when I sucked you off last week.” Stiles crossed his arms petulantly.

            “Stiles!” Derek snapped. “Please. Spare me an embarrassment and be forward with me.”

            Stiles walked toward him as he spoke. “Derek, if you take a wife, surely we will die. Not only from our lack of resources and skills,” He resorted to flattery, then. “But also from our fast of you.”

            “How do you mean, Stiles?”

            “I mean that we cannot survive without you, Derek.” He whispered, drawing closer. “We cannot survive without your voice, your body, your-“

            “I understand.” Derek cut him off, herding Stiles away from the courtiers he had been meeting with. Malia could take over, she understood the interworking’s by now, and was due sometime to prove herself. “Stiles, I have no intention of killing you.”

            “None?” Stiles frowned. “Then how do you plan to marry?”

            “Many Kings keep their courtesans, even after marriage. The idea of a loveless one is daunting, but after at least on heir is conceived, I have no reason for a wife.”

            Stiles raised a hand to slap him, but Derek stopped him. “I know it seems cruel, but the odds are in favor of my future wife thinking the same. I have every intention of keeping you, Stiles. I promise.”

            Stiles’ nimble fingers found their way into Derek’s collar, winding into it and tugging on it, pressing their lips together in a rough, angry kiss.

~*~

            Derek dressed quickly after Stiles had left, not wanting his cousin to walk in on something unsightly.

            She finally barged in a few minutes later. “Why do I have to go riding with you? Refresh me, Derek.” She asked in lieu of a normal greeting.

            “Good afternoon, Malia.” Derek ignored her outburst. “Excellent work with the meeting

            “Because of what you said last night.” Derek shot back. “And you’re right, we have to find a new way to strengthen our ties to the Yukimura Dynasty before we risk war.”

            “How could you have tried to marry me off to a sleaze ball!? He could be vile and fifteen years my senior, you don’t know who.” She spat out angrily.

            “Don’t look to me as your villain!” Derek snapped. “If we don’t secure _something_ with the Yukimura’s, war will come. I asked to ride so we could come up with a solution.”

            Malia crossed her arms. “Well _I’m_ not getting married to any of them they’re all snobs.”

            Derek rolled his eyes and led her down to the stables. “Unless you can find a way to secure our connection, you’re marrying one of them.”

            “What if we find them someone else to marry?” Malia asked after a moment.

            “Or marry someone else in the family.” Derek mounted his horse while thinking. “What about a lord of our house? Scott? I thought I heard mention of a young lady from their house… A… Kira? Kira, I believe that was it.”

            “Well, you could talk to him. He’s too nice, he’ll probably say yes to that match in a heartbeat.” Malia rolled her eyes.

            “With such a soft heart, he hasn’t the makings to be King.” Derek seethed, pulling up on the reigns and stopping his horse. “This looks like a good spot.”

            “Are we having a picnic?” She slid off of her horse and tethered him to a nearby tree.

            “It’s a nice day.” Derek slid off of his horse and unloaded food from his saddle bags. “And we must celebrate finding away to end tensions with the Yukimura kingdom.”

            “I will eat to that.” Malia grinned and popped a grape in her mouth from Derek’s collection. “Have you any wine?”

            “I brought one bottle, you’ll have to make due with that.” Derek handed it to her. “Now, tell me more of this gentleman I hear you are seeing.”

            “There isn’t one.” Malia insisted. “One of the kitchen boys forced himself on me once, but never again will any one of them make that mistake again.”

            “Malia…” Derek chided. “Damaging the servants is not becoming of a young lady.”

            “I can hear the chuckle in your tone, cousin, and I assure you, you’re not as funny as you think.”

~*~

            Lydia looked up from her work when Stiles came into her chambers, tucked away into the furthest corner of the castle.

            “Hey, I was wondering if you could… you know, teach me more.” He was still hesitant about coming to the royal healer, because if she told anyone, he’d be hung.

            She gave him a tight lipped grin. “You know the deal. I teach for a price.” She stood from her seat, her dress cascading around her. “Tell me something about the Hales, and I’ll teach you whatever you desire. Anything will suffice.”

            “Malia keeps sneaking off when she things nobody’s looking.” He smirked. “Derek thinks she’s having an affair with one of the Royal cooks.”

            Lydia’s eyebrows shot up. “You wouldn’t happen to know which one?”

            “I think it was the one with the curly hair… What’s his name? Isaac?” He shrugged. “I believe it was Isaac.”

            Lydia grinned. “Very good, Stiles. What would you like to learn today?”

            “Drawing out poison. I’ve basically mastered the curing fever and cold and healing minor wounds.”

            Lydia hummed and began rifling through her drawers before finally finding a dead frog tacked to a slab. “This will be your patient. Which poison, Stiles?”

            “The most potent.” He said, rolling up his sleeves.

            She found her small vile with one tiny purple flower inside. She held it up for him to see. “This is Nordic Monkshood. Toxic even to the touch, lethal if inhaled. Are you sure you don’t want to start smaller? Perhaps with something non-lethal to you if you accidentally touch it while extracting?”

            “No, I want to start with it.” He said stubbornly, crossing his arms. “I can handle it.”

            “Alright.” She admitted, stepping back. “But if you die, the king will have my head.”

            “Thank you, Lydia.” He grinned and stepped back for her to prepare the poison so he could begin.

            She carefully crushed it with pestle and mortar before sprinkling it in an open wound up the belly of the frog. “Repeat these words, exactly as I say them.” She slowly uttered something in Archaic Latin, then positioned Stiles’ hands over the frog.

            He took a deep breath to clear his mind of any thought other than retracting the poison from the frog. He repeated the words carefully. Gradually, after much time and concentration, a violet-blue smoke began to rise from the frog. A single wisp curled around Stiles’ finger, singeing him. Stiles ignored it and let the power seep out. He sighed and shook his hands out. “How’d I do?”

            “Stiles, it touched you!” Lydia grabbed Stiles’ hand and immediately started binding it. “For one so naturally powerful, you are a stupid boy.”

            “Uh, oops?” Stiles said innocently. “I don’t feel bad though.” He shrugged.

            “You probably singed off a nerve, you toad.” She chided. “Soak this in water, I’ll have something to heal the burn by nightfall. We’re done for today.”

            “But I can keep going!” He protested.

            “I’m cutting you off for today. Come back tomorrow when you can tell me more about this Isaac fellow.” She shooed him away. “Go. Go.”

            “Fine.” He sighed and trudged off to his quarters.

            The quarters were shared with the other four concubines, each with their own private room that met in the center. Erica was lounging in a seat that curved towards the center of the room in a circular depression, about a foot deep into the floor. “Hello, Stiles.” She gave him a sneaking smile.

            “Hello.” He casually stuck his bandaged hand behind his back, avoiding suspicions.

            “And where have you been off to while his mouth was out?” She asked innocently.

            “Out whoring around in the lower town?” Jennifer appeared in her open doorway, pulling her deep curtain back with a vicious smile on her face.

            “No!” He frowned. “Why would I do that?” He shifted uncomfortably. Jennifer was one of the female concubines that made him uncomfortable, the other being Kate.

            Erica gave Jennifer a glare. Erica _always_ took Stiles’ side. “Like you haven’t done it yourself. Why don’t you regale us with the story of how Derek found _you_ , huh?”

            “Shut your whore mouth, Erica-” Jennifer snapped.

            “Pot; Kettle.”

            “-And if you call his majesty by his given name again, I’ll shut it for you.”

            “What’s wrong with calling Derek by his name when he himself doesn’t mind?” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

            That put Jennifer in her place, because her next move was to slink off, back into her room, without a word.

            “I don’t think Derek lets her.” Erica smirked. “He only lets us, because we’re special. Right Stiles?” She pat the seat next to her on the couch, one open and devoid of any of the numerous throw pillows scattered around the room.

            “You think?” He looked at her, frowning still. Why did he care so much about what his _owner_ thought about him?

            “I _know_. You didn’t notice?” He laughed, it was a soft tinkle. “Too busy sneaking off to… Wherever? Couldn’t notice that he asked for you _four times_ last week?”

            “He… really? What about the rest of you? I’m sure he asked for you more.” He was flushing slightly.

            Erica shrugged. “I’m usually second. Usually a times where you’re nowhere to be found, or… sore.” She winked. “You honestly never thought about it?”

            “No, I… I hadn’t.” He looked down, trying to hide his smile.

            She poked his side to get him to look at her. “Hey. Where do you go? I’ve been dying to know.” She whispered.

            “It’s personal.” He said quickly. He was desperately wishing for a way out.

            It was granted. “Erica.” Boyd grunted from the doorway. “His majesty needs that one.” Boyd pointed with rough, over-worked hands. “Now.”

            Stiles jumped up gratefully and hurried out of the room toward Derek’s chambers. He knocked on the door lightly. “Der- er, my lord?”

            “You may enter.” Derek said from where he was going over a book that would help him learn the odd language the Yukimuras spoke.

            Stiles entered and crossed the room to him. “You sent for me?” He placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

            Derek turned in his seat to face Stiles. “You, Stiles, with your infinite charm, must have met my step-cousin Scott, correct?” Derek asked hopefully.

            “Um, yes, why do you ask?” He was a bit distracted by the ‘infinate charm’ comment.

            “I need you to help me make him fall in love.” Derek cupped one of Stiles’ hips and rested his forehead on Stiles’ stomach. “You’re the romantic, of the five.”

            Stiles blinked rapidly. “I… How do you figure that?” He asked, bewildered. His hand automatically went to Derek’s hair to card through it gently.

            “Each of you five has a different trait that I wanted. Kate likes it rough, Boyd’s dominant, Erica likes to scratch and bite, but you… you’re romantic. In words, in speech, in the way you touch… and I know nothing of it.”

            “It’s nothing I do on purpose.” He mumbled. “I just… talk, that’s all.”

            “And you say the sweetest things.” Derek kissed his clothed stomach, ignoring when he talked. “That is why I need you to help me make my cousin fall in love. Come, scheme with me.”

            Stiles flushed for the second time that day, something that was highly unusual for him. “O-okay. Whatever you’d like.”

            “Good.” Derek leaned back in his chair, away from Stiles. “They’ll be back in time for the spring festival next month, so we should plan around that.”

            “That’s easy, then. Spring is all about new beginnings and thus, about budding love.” Stiles leaned against the desk, trying to focus. In the process he leaned with his weight on his injured hand and winced, then quickly tried to cover it up by talking. “Scott’s kind, so he could easily go for asking her to dance at the festival. And if she’s any kind of normal, he’ll sweep her off her feet.”

            “Yes, that should work. I’m mainly worried about cultural differe-“ Derek finally noticed the hand. “Stiles, what did you do to yourself?!” He tried to grab it.

            “Nothing! It’s nothing.” Stiles quickly put his hand behind his back. “I already saw Ly- the healer. She’s bringing me something for it later.” How could he have been so careless?

            “Let me see it.” Derek demanded. “Stiles, give me your hand.”

            Stiles looked down and held out his hand for Derek to examine. He and Lydia were both dead.

            Derek unwrapped the gauze and stared down at the burns. “How did this happen?” He asked softly, seething on the inside. If someone had touched Stiles… he’d lose it.

            “It was an accident. I was getting some pain reducer from the healer and accidentally broke open her Aconite jar. It was all my fault, really.” He hated lying to Derek. Even if he did own him, at least he was kind.

            “Why did you need pain reduction?” Derek had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “…Was I too rough this morning?”

            “No! I, uh, I wasn’t feeling well. You didn’t do anything wrong, Derek, please believe that.” He said softly, using his good hand to cup Derek’s face automatically.

            Derek pet Stiles’ goo hand softly. “I’m glad you’re feeling better now. If you were ill this morning, you should have said something.” He kissed Stiles’ palm.

            “It was shortly after I left you, don’t worry.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile at him.

            “Oh.” Derek smiled slightly before tugging Stiles into his lap. “Now, help me plan more things for Scott.”

            Stiles wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tilted his head to the side to think. “What were you starting to say before that you were worried about?”

            “Ah, yes. Mixing culture. They’re from the other side of the world, and we’ve already insulted them twice, once unintentionally. Three would be appalling.”

            “Scott may not be the brightest, but he’s never rude.”

            “But we don’t _know_ what’s rude there. I offered Madam Yukimura my hand up the steps and she appeared as though I’d slapped her.”

            “I can do some research, if that would help.” Stiles suggested, playing with Derek’s hair.

            “That would help immensely.” Derek pecked his chin. “You are wonderful.”

            “You’re too kind.”

            “In all me years sitting the throne, not once has that word been used in retaliation to me.” Derek kissed his neck. “ _You’re_ too kind.”

            Stiles hummed happily and scratched his nails lightly on Derek’s scalp. “In my time of being by your side you’ve been nothing but kind to me, when others would have had me whipped and chained like some wild beast.”

            “Why would they have an exquisite creature as beautiful as you _whipped_?!” Derek look aghast.

            Stiles ducked his head. “They see me as nothing more than a toy, a plaything.”

            “Then they are nothing but children that may break the things they love.” Derek kissed his cheek.

            Stiles smiled. “Thank you for saying that.”

            “You mean thank you for meaning that.” Derek corrected him. “Uh, if you have somewhere else to be, I suppose I can finish this on my own.”

            “I don’t. But do you want me to leave?”

            “I might need you to leave if all you do is distract me.” Derek teased.

            “You really don’t mind, do you?”

            “Only when I’m trying to do something, as I am now.”

            “Okay, but first… Could I ask you something?”

            Derek frowned in confusion. “You may, as long as it’s not too invasive.”

            Stiles hesitated. “Erica seems to think you’ve been… favoring me.” He said slowly. “Is that true?”

            Derek froze. He had been favoring him, but he had no reasons to give Stiles to explain himself. “I… upon retrospect, I suppose so. But not without reason.”

            “What reason might that be?”

            “With Kate being in solitary, Erica bleeding all last week, and Jennifer resisting my advances, I am left with you and Boyd. Between us, Boyd is a better blacksmith than he is a lover most days. That, and he is only called on when I desire a very specific treatment.”

            Stiles tried to ignore the slightly disappointed feeling in his stomach. “Okay, I was just wondering. I’ll leave you to your work now.”

            Derek frowned. The whole reason he’d asked for Stiles so much is so he wouldn’t be lonely. But telling him that would be crossing a line between concubine and lover, one he wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. “Alright, fine. Have fun.”

            Stiles slipped away, scolding himself internally.

            Derek smacked his head against his desk. He _had been_ favoring Stiles, but he’d never admit it. He had far more important things to think of, primarily his impending meeting with the Yukimuras, who had arrived that morning.

            Derek entered his meeting hall from the door to the side rather than the main ones, gesturing widely in greeting.

            “Welcome, Yukimuras, to the Hale Kingdom.” He sat at the long, thin table opposite them almost instantly, letting them know that he was comfortable with his own castle as well as with his own kingdom. They followed suit.

            The woman of the pair looked considerably more frightening than her husband, with her neat, black hair tugged into a tight bin, held in place by a single bejeweled hair ordament.

            Her husband, however, bore deep laughlines around his lips aand eyes, and was ever so slightly round with the plumpness of joy and wealth and carefree living.

            “I understand, Hale, that you are in search of a queen.” The wife said shortly.

            “I am.” Derek agreed.

            “Our daughter will arrive here in a few days, I should think.”

            “I would love to meet her.” Derek plastered a wide, welcoming grin on his face.

            “Good.” Wife nodded to him curtly and stood. “Wewill be shown to our rooms now.”

            “Yes, yes of course.” Derek rose as well, surprised that their interaction was over so soon. He nodded to a nearby servant to lead them away.

            “We await your proposal announcement upon meeting our daughter.” The woman shot over her shoulder. “We do very much hate war.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles walked to his favorite part of the massive garden on the property, the rose garden with the bench in the middle. He sat down on it with a sigh.  
A few minutes passed before Scott strolled by and stopped. “Stiles! It’s good to see you outside.” He immediately sat down next to him. “How are you?”  
“I’m alright, and yourself?” He smiled slightly. Scott almost always made him feel better.  
“Excellent.” Scott smiled at him. “I’m thinking about competing in the Melee this year, what do you think?”  
“I think you’ll do great.” Stiles said honestly.  
“You could help me train, if you’d like.” Scott punched his arm. “It could be fun!”  
“If you’d like.” Stiles grinned. “Provided your cousin permits it.”  
“Who cares about him? He’s a dick.” Scott laughed. “You don’t have to ask him permission for everything.”  
“Well he does sort of own me.” Stiles couldn’t help the slight bitterness in his voice.  
That shut Scott up fast. “How… How did that happen? We never talk about it, I figured…” He asked carefully.  
“You figured I went into this by choice?” Stiles shook his head. “Not even close.”  
“I didn’t ‘figure’ anything, I just thought it impolite to ask.” Scott pouted. “I thought you liked my cousin.”  
“I do, but it doesn’t negate the fact that I’m owned as though I’m a pet or inanimate object.” Stiles sighed.  
“Derek doesn’t think about you like that.” Scott said loyally. “You’re one of the five! That means a lot to him!”  
“People keep telling me I’m special, but I’m just a concubine and servant. Nothing more.” Stiles looked down.  
“You’re my friend.” Scott said slowly. “That makes you special to me.”  
Stiles smiled at him. “I find it amazing that you count me as a friend.”  
“Why wouldn’t I? You speak to me honestly, and you care about me not as a Prince but as friend.”  
“I’m a servant, and most in your position would only pay me enough attention to give me an order.”  
“That’s their fault.” Scott pouted. “Try not to take it out on myself and my cousin?”  
“Right, my apologies.” Stiles looked down again.  
“You talk of people who look at you like an object, yet you give no thought to those who don’t.” Scott chided. “It is disheartening to both parties.”  
“It’s a bad reflex of mine.” Stiles sighed. “Sorry.”  
Scott nodded slowly, then is head shot up as someone else came down the path to their spot in the garden.   
“Scott.” Derek nodded to him. “Stiles.”  
Stiles froze and refused to look directly in Derek’s eyes. “My Lord.”  
Derek frowned, then looked to Scott. “I’ve been looking for you. I need to talk to you.” Why wasn’t Stiles looking at him?  
Stiles stood. "I should probably leave the two of you to talk, then."  
"Stay." Derek said softly, catching Stiles by the elbow. "You're a part of this."  
Stiles sighed and turned back around. "Of course." Derek sat on the bench with them, on Stiles' side farthest from Scott. "Your sister and I have talked, Scott, and we would be grateful if you would consider proposing to Kira Yukimura."  
"Kira?"  
"The daughter of the man who came to speak with us earlier this week." Stiles sat silently, unsure what he had to add. For once, he felt uncomfortable beside two of the kindest people in the palace.  
Derek took a moment to explain the situation to Scott, then nudged Stiles. "Tell him of your idea to help woo the young lady."  
"You can approach her at the spring festival and ask her to dance." Stiles shrugged. "Just woo her in the traditional way you always do with women."  
"I was unaware there were traditional ways to woo women." Derek turned his attention to Stiles.  
Stiles shrugged again. “Scott’s been planning how to woo a wife for most of his life.” Stiles couldn’t help but grin at that, he thought it was funny and adorable.  
“Oh. I just wasn’t aware that there was a way to woo a woman.” Derek peered at Stiles curiously. Perhaps that was why Stiles was so stiff around him. He’d even said that he liked Stiles for his romance, and here he was, not wooing him. Not for lack of trying, mind you.  
Stiles sighed and shook his head. “No offense, my lord, but I have no idea how you’ll ever woo a queen for yourself.” Stiles smirked slightly at him. “I see why you recruited my help.”  
Derek huffed. “I asked for your help because I thought you’d be helpful.” One of his fists clenched in his lap. He stood quickly. “I’m going to find Erica.”  
When Derek had walked away Stiles turned to Scott. “Did that really offend him?” He asked.  
Scott shrugged. “He gets sensitive sometimes. Is something going on with you two?”  
Stiles hesitated. “Erica thinks he’s been favoring me. But he informed me it was only due to circumstances.” Stiles shrugged. “I guess I thought for a moment that I might be more than what I am.”  
“Would you want to mean more to him?” Scott asked slowly.  
“I… I don’t know.” Stiles felt flustered and got up to pace. “I mean, it could never go anywhere no matter what, right?”  
Scott thought about it for a moment. "I suppose, if you were in love, he could change circumstances..." 

Stiles scoffed. "He's a king. He'd never fall in love with me."

"Status should not effect love." Scott scolded.

Stiles smiled slightly. "You're going to have no problem wooing Kira."

"I caught a glimpse of her.... She was quite alluring."

Stiles grinned. "See? This might work out well."  
"I just hope we're compatible." He sighed. "I should go on my ride now, if you'd like to go with me."  
"No, I'm thinking I should check on Derek."  
"Are you sure. He may be... Busy. With Erica. Unless you were to..." Scott trailed off, obviously thinking of threesomes.  
Stiles flushed. "Never mind. But I am going to go in. Enjoy your ride." He walked off, feeling just as down as before.  
The castle was bustling to ready accommodations for the incoming princess, who had, oddly, not arrived with her parents. However, the upstairs were silent, void of any servants rushing to complete menial task.  
When he passed by Derek's room, he heard a cry for help from the inside.  
Stiles rushed inside immediately, looking around for trouble.  
Derek had already tugged on pants and was wrapping a blanket around a convulsing Erica. "Thank god, Stiles! I need Lydia, now. Take me to her." He demanded.  
Stiles froze for half a second. He'd already mastered how to stop seizures, and it'd be safer and easier to heal her now, but then he'd be revealed. "I..."

"You what, Stiles?!" Derek barked. Erica was already starting to calm down, but very gradually. "Spit it out and take me to Lydia."

"She shouldn't be moved. I'll hold her, you go get Lydia. She's in her chambers, down the hall." Stiles hurried to kneel beside Erica brace her on her side. He looked up at Derek. "Please let me be with her. She's one of the two friends I have in this place." He begged.

Derek nodded and bolted down the hall without question. 

Stiles placed his hand over Erica's bare chest and took a deep breath before muttering the word in Latin that would heal her. Once she was coherent he looked down at her. "Please don't tell anyone." He whispered just before Lydia and Derek burst in. Erica was too shocked to say anything, instead bursting into tears. Derek sat on his bed and pulled her close, comforting her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ruined our evening, my lord."

"No." He said sternly, petting her hair back into something that looked manageable. "No, this is not your fault. Lydia explained your condition to me, this is my fault."

Stiles gave Lydia a nervous glance. She put a hand around him and led him out. "What happened in there?"

"I was scared. She as seizing, and... And I healed her." He whispered.

Lydia nodded. "You did the right thing." She led him further down the hall and away from the king's quarters. "I'm seriously considering telling Derek about your abilities."

"What?! But Lydia..." He glanced around to be sure no one was there. "My village was destroyed. I only survived because they thought I hadn't any powers. If they find out I have these abilities, they'll kill me." 

“Wait, what village? Where are you from, Stiles." She asked seriously.

Stiles looked around again. "The Korrona Village of Sorcerers. The village that king Derek's allied royal family burned down. He said darkly.  
Lydia’s eyes narrowed. “What ‘allied army’? Derek never had any sort of allies, not since his family…” She trailed off, shaking her head.  
“The Argent Family.” Stiles said darkly.  
Lydia smacked him over the head. “The Argents were never his allies! They were in the middle of negotiating when the Argents laid siege on your village, that’s why Derek got Kate, as part of their deal.”  
“So if he knew… He wouldn’t have me killed?” Stiles processed this slowly. “O always thought I had to hide it…”  
“Derek knows about me.” Lydia shrugged. “Why do you think he called me in this circumstance? I would have done what you did. Are you daft?!”  
Stiles looked down, unsure what to say. “I…” He looked up at her. “If you think it’ll be okay, I’ll tell him about it myself.”  
She nodded. “But perhaps you should pick a better time than this to tell him.” She gestured at the closed door anxiously.  
He nodded. “Yeah. They probably want some time alone.” He shifted uncomfortably at the thought. “I’ll just go to my room.”  
“Probably for the best.” Lydia pat him on the back and returned to her quarters.  
Stiles sulked off to his own chambers, feeling dejected. He retreated to his section of the chamber, drawing his curtain closed and flopping down onto his bedroll.  
Erica came in on wobbly legs half an hour later, her cheeks tear-streaked. She stumbled into Stiles’ room. “Stiles.”  
“Erica!” He jumped up and helped her to sit on his bed. “Are you alright?”  
“Just… Dizzy.” She said slowly. “You… you saved me.”  
“I know. Erica, I’ve been… hiding some things.” He said slowly.  
“No shit.” She tugged her tunic tightly around her shoulders. “Talk.”  
Stiles took a deep breath and told her everything about his village he’d discussed with Lydia, and also that she had been training him in secret this whole time. “That’s why I keep sneaking off. To get her help.”  
“From Lydia?!” She stared at him. “Why haven’t you said anything? You could have been doing better than laundry with me.”  
“But I wasn’t sure if I’d be turned over and killed!” He protested.  
“What about Lydia? She’s openly magical.” Erica protested. “Were you just listening to what Kate and her whores said about magic-users?”  
He frowned. “We were elemental people and could read ancient texts passed down generation to generation. I suppose that’s why we were deemed dangerous and therefore unfit to live.”  
“How do you mean?” Erica cuddled closer to him.   
“I haven’t even told Lydia about the full extent to my powers. You see, my people. You see, my people weren’t sorcerers in the way people think. Less spells and magic, more nature.”  
“Like the druids?”  
“We came from them, yes. We could bend people’s minds, control their bodies, control the elements. And yet we struggle with things such as healing, summoning, and attacking.” Stiles pet her hair as he spoke.  
“You can control people’s minds?” She asked slowly.  
“Not very well. But there were masters of that particular practice. I never cared much for it, though if I tried, I may be able to convince someone to perform a menial task for me.”  
“But why haven’t you used magic to coerce Derek to let you go? You hate it here.” She whispered.  
“My mom raised me to think of that particular branch of magic as evil and I agree with it. It’s sick and manipulative.” Stiles scowled.  
“Would it be evil for you to manipulate people into thinking you are free?”  
“Maybe not, but I’d feel wrong for manipulating someone who’s done nothing wrong to me when they could have been my worst tormentor.”  
She nodded slowly. “I understand.”  
Stiles sighed. “I need to tell him, though.”  
“Derek will understand. He didn’t think I was possessed, earlier, even if those in my village did.” Erica sighed.  
“It’s an illness, not a demon.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Tell that to them. They carted me off to slavery after the fifth failed exorcism.”  
“That’s ridiculous.” Stiles frowned. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Erica sighed and curled closer to him. “I’m here now. I like it here.”  
“I’m glad.” Stiles rubbed her back.  
“We should sleep.” She said, yawning.  
“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Stiles asked softly. “I know you tend to get a little frightened after those attacks.”  
“Please.” She whispered.  
Stiles smiled and helped tuck her in before cuddling up beside her. It reminded him of when he was little and laying in bed with his mother. Erica fell asleep shortly, snoring softly every few breaths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is that one chapter when that one character mentions that they were raped awhile back. Do with that information what you will.

                  Derek woke them up the next morning by opening the door noisily.

Stiles opened the door groggily, his tunic loose from sleep and trousers barely hanging on. "Huh? Oh, g'morning Derek." He greeted while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Derek openly stared at Stiles' sleepy, half exposed form. "I was just looking for Erica, but she wasn't in her room. I see now that she is with you."

"Mhmm." Stiles gestured at her sleeping form. "She asks to stay with me sometimes."

"She does?" Derek tried to keep the judgment out of his voice. "I... I never knew your two were lovers." He said simply, swallowing the traces of jealousy, for Stiles or Erica, he could not know.

Stiles blinked, realizing how it sounded. "Oh- no,! No, she just needs some comfort sometimes. We're not lovers, not by a long shot."

"Oh." Good. "I was just... Checking on her. Making sure she was feeling okay."

"She's fine. Um, can I talk to you? If you're busy right now, it can wait."

"I've just finished what I needed to do." Derek nodded and backed away from the door. "In my quarters?"

"Sure." Stiles nodded and followed him out, fixing his clothes along the way.

Derek led him out and shut the door behind them. "What's the nature of this, stiles?"

"I have something I need to tell you about myself." Stiles said, fidgeting. "I'm, a... We'll, I'm a sorcerer. From Korronoa village."

"Korronoa..." Derek hummed. "The victims of the Argents all those years ago?" You survived?"

"Yes. I didn't tell you because I know they'd want me dead." He said cautiously.

Derek frowned and took one of stiles' hands. "And you thought we were allied because... I have Kate?"

Stiles nodded, looking down. "Yes."

"Don't worry about her." He said softly, pressing his lips to Stiles' knuckles. "She's merely my insurance that the Argents won't try to attack us again."

Stiles smiled slightly. "Yeah, Lydia told me." Stiles paused. "Oh, um, Lydia has been kind of... Teaching me."

"About our history? Or about magic?" Derek asked, worried that the answer would be the latter.

"Magic. She's been helping me to learn to heal people. And I.... I healed Erica yesterday."

"You healed her?" Derek asked, dumbfounded. "I heard the sorcerers of your village were powerful, but never..."

"My people weren't natural healers. That's why I've been asking Lydia for help." Stiles explained, grateful that Derek didn't seem upset.

"And she's been helping you for... How long?"

"Almost the entire time I've been one of your five and therefore moved upstairs." Stiles said honestly. "Are you upset?"

"Only a bit." Derek sat on his bed. "I only wish lydia had told me before, but understand your reasons for keeping quiet."

"I'm truly sorry for keeping this quiet for so long." Stiles sat beside him. "But I've been hunted most of my life because of who I am. I just... Wanted to pretend to be someone else a bit."

"I understand, Stiles." Derek pat the spot next to him on the bed. "Come, sit with me."

Stiles did as he asked. "Thank you." He said softly.

Derek shook his head, brushing off the thanks. "Is magic something you wish to pursue?"

Stiles nodded. "More than anything else, I want to be a healer. I want to prove what good my people were."

"Surely there's a way for you to be healer and... In my care." Derek said the last part softly, staring at Stiles' hands.

"You mean I could work with Lydia for you?" He couldn't keep the excitement from his voice.

"Yes, but you would still... Live here. With the others." He tried not to sound possessive or commanding, but was failing.

"You mean, you still want me to... To..." He was trying not to assume anything, but it sounded like Derek still wanted him as a concubine.

  
                  “Of course.” Derek said it like it was obvious.

                  Stiles blinked in surprise. “O-okay.”

                  Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles softly, threading their fingers together and trying to distract him. Stiles kissed back contentedly, giving Derek’s hand a gentle squeeze. He licked into his mouth, turning the kiss hungry and filthy. Stiles let out a moan and one of his hands went to Derek’s hair, pulling himself closer.

                  Derek dragged Stiles into his lap, Stiles already tugging at the strings holding Derek’s clothes closed. Derek joined in, peeling Stiles’ clothes off while leaning back into bed. Their lips parted for a single moment and Stiles whined, tearing his clothes off before diving back in for a passionate kiss. Derek’s nails dug into Stiles’ thighs, causing Stiles to moan and lick into Derek’s mouth while his hands roamed Derek’s newly exposed chest.

                  Derek rolled them over and pinned him to the mattress, growling and ripping off his own pants as they went.

                  Stiles licked his lips and twisted underneath him, desperately trying to get some sort of friction.

                  Derek pulled his hips away, smirking. “Something you need?”

                  Stiles whined. “Der,” He pulled out his nickname for him to lay it on thick. “Please? I need you.” He tried to lean up and kiss him.

                  Derek melted a bit, but his resolve held. “And how, exactly, would you like me?” Derek licked his lips and kissed Stiles’ neck.

                  Stiles moaned softly, having a hard time concentrating. “I… I want to ride you. I want you sitting up and I want you to fuck me.”

                  Derek’s eyebrows went up and he sat up. “Well that sounds fun.” He grinned and dragged Stiles up with him. “I’m in.”

                  Stiles grinned and positioned himself over Derek. “Glad you like my idea.” He kissed him deeply.

                  Derek propped himself up against his massive headboard, gripping Stiles by his hips and going back to prepping him. “I always love your suggestions.”

                  Stiles hummed instead of commenting and kissed down Derek’s neck. Derek let him until he was ready and open. Then he dragged Stiles’ mouth back to his own. Stiles kissed him deeply as he sunk down onto him, moaning into his mouth slightly. Derek’s nails bit into Stiles’ flesh and he grunted. “Fuck, Stiles, how perfect you are.”

                  Stiles only paused for a brief amount of time when he’d sunk fully down, then he slowly started to rock his hips, kissing and ripping at Derek’s throat.

                  Derek braced his feet against the bed and rolled his hips in time with Stiles’, his head knocking against the wall to give Stiles more room to bite.

                  Stiles took the rare opportunity to give Derek a mark on his neck, biting and licking and sucking at it until he moved on to another spot, all the while rocking his hips.

                  Derek’s hips snapped up, Derek momentarily losing control. He moaned at Stiles’ constriction, as well as the new marks adorning his neck. Stiles’ teeth dug into his neck a bit harder than intended at the sudden movement. He moaned and rocked his hips harder and faster. Derek took that as a sign to do it again, and again.

                  Stiles whimpered and eventually had to detach his mouth from Derek’s neck so he could pant against his skin right before cumming. Derek smiled and gave a few more thrusts, forcing himself to follow. Stiles laughed breathlessly. “You amaze me.”

                  “Hopefully not just with my cock.” Derek mumbled, relaxing and letting his limbs go limp.

                  Stiles lazily stroked Derek’s hair back from his face. “You amaze me in every way.” He said softly.

                  Derek smiled up at him. “I never did tell you why you’re so special. One of my Five. Would you like to know?”

                  “I thought you said it’s because I’m romantic?” He nuzzled at Derek’s neck.

                  “That, and the fact that I’m never alone when I’m with you.”

                  Stiles frowned slightly and pulled back to look at him. “How do you mean?”

                  “When I’m with Kate, or Jennifer, it’s void. When we finish, they dress and saunter off. I hardly exchange words with them, but oyu…”

                  “You like that I stay and talk?” He asked, surprised.

                  “Or stop by and talk to me. You tlak with my cousin as well.”

                  “What about Erica? She talks with you all as well.” Stiles tried to keep the jealousy he felt out of his tone. He didn’t like sharing.

                  “Less so than you.” Derek tried nuzzling Stiles to pacify him. “I… There was another reason I was in your quarters this morning.”

                  “I thought you were just looking for Erica?” Again, that hint of jealousy leaked into his tone.

                  “That, and I was talking to Jennifer. I let her go this morning, she’ll be working, she’ll be working in the kitchens from now on.”

                  “You… you did?”

                  “She continued to resist my advances and prey upon my hospitality. It had to happen eventually.” Derek sighed, melancholy.

                  Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s hair. “I’m sorry.” Except he wasn’t. It meant he got more of Derek, and hopefully more often.

                  “You’re not sorry.” Derek sighed, exhausted. “You hated her.”

                  Stiles sighed. “You’re right. I wish I could feel bad about it, but… I really didn’t like her.”

                  “Apparently no one did. Apparently she was rebuffing me to gain favor with me, which was sort of a backwards way of thinking.”

                  Stiles shifted to lay beside Derek and run a hand over his chest. “I _am_ sorry that you’re unhappy about it.”

                  “I’m only unhappy because I feel betrayed.” Derek tugged some of the sheets up around them.

                  Stiles snuggled closer, nuzzling his neck. “I won’t betray you. Ever. I know I kept things from you, but I won’t betray you.”

                  “How can I know that?” Derek asked, unsure. “I feel like I can’t trust anyone.”

                  “You never know for certain. That’s why it’s called trust. But you can’t let the fear of being betrayed keep you from trusting.” Stiles kissed Derek’s jaw softly.

                  “Can I trust you?” Derek turned his neck to look Stiles in the eyes.

                  “Yes.” Stiles said honestly. “You’ve been nothing but good to me. I have no reason to be unkind to you.”

                  “Yet my cousins think you’re unhappy with your current situation.”

                  “He what?” Stiles internally cursed him. He hadn’t thought Scott would _tell_ Derek. “I mean, a little, but it’s no big deal.” He mumbled.

                  “So it was Scott?” Derek raised an eyebrow. “And you did tell him you’re unhappy? You can talk to me, Stiles, I’ll understand.” Derek squeezed his wrist.

                  “No, it’s stupid.” Stiles shook his head and hid his face in Derek’s neck.

                  “It can’t be stupid, Stiles, it’s you.” Derek coaxed his chin up. “Are you unhappy with me?”

                  “No! just… I started thinking about it… Erica kind of put the thought in my head, and…” He sighed. “Am I always going to be one of five? Am I doomed to only ever be a concubine?” He couldn’t meet Derek’s eyes.

                  Derek thought for a minute before shaking his head. “Not… Not entirely. Boyd’s a blacksmith, remember? And he’s still one of my five… Well, four now.”

                  Stiles shook his head and sat up, pulling the sheets around himself. “That’s not what I meant.” He blushed, feeling stupid.

                  “Well, what did you mean?” Derek sat up and put a hand on Stiles’ back. “What is it you want?”

                  “A claim.” Stiles whispered.

                  “You want a claim?” Derek asked slowly, confused. “A claim to what?”

                  Stiles his face in his hands and the sheets. “To you, of course.” He said, muffled by the cloth.

                  “I don’t understand, Stiles.” Derek chuckled softly. “Are you asking for some sort of bond with me? Like a handfasting?”

                  “I told you it’s stupid.” Stiles shook his head, hating this.

                  “It’s not stupid, but you have to realize that I can’t… I can’t. When I marry, it will most likely be for political reasons.”

                  “I _know_ that, that’s why it’s stupid for me to feel this way.”

                  “But I may be able to keep a few of you.” Derek said quickly, trying to make him feel better but failing miserably. “There is a high probability my marriage will be love-less.”

                  Stiles shrugged miserably. “I don’t like being one of a few.” He looked at Derek at last, his sadness written all over his face. “I want to be your _only_ one.” He sighed and started pulling his clothes back on. “this was stupid. Forget I said anything. I’ll be your concubine as long as you wish, my lord. I’ll serve you without further complaint.” Once dressed, he turned back to Derek. “My apologies for burdening you my pathetic feelings.” Before he ended up breaking right in front of Derek, Stiles quickly left the room.

                  Derek sighed and cradled his head in his hands. He already felt like shit about this.

                  Three weeks passed, and Derek never called on Stiles. He barely saw him in that time, instead focusing on a kingdom to the south, where the royal house had a young lady of marital age.

                  The young lady, Paige, had arrived in those three weeks, as well as Kira. And because Scott was busy with Kira, the role of wooing Paige fell to none other than Derek.

 

                  Two days after the arrival of Kira, during Derek’s meeting with Malia discussing that very lady, as well as any strategy Derek may need to woo the fair lady Paige.

                  Just as Derek was protesting the use poetry, Kira knocked on the great hall doors sheepishly, before plucking up the last few bits of her courage and shoving one door open to let herself through.

                  “Kira.” Derek rose to greet her, even crossing the hall out of pure respect. Best not to disturb the still-tenuous balance of the Hale-Yukimura treaty. “What’s wrong?”

                  His question was answered with a sharp slap to his left cheek. From behind him, Malia gasped.

                  “I am appalled, Derek Hale, that you are so selfish that your honor must be compromised just so you may escape the possibility of marriage to me.” She hissed. “And to pawn me off on one of your _lords-“_

Derek’s hale rested on her upper arm, calming her. “I was merely attempting to give you the possibility of a marriage where you would experience even the smallest glimmer of hope for love.”

                  Kira scowled. “If that was truly your intention, you would not have the audacity to marry me to a man.”

                  Derek blinked at her, confused and taken aback. “What do you mean?”

                  “Your sister did not tell you?”

                  “Laura has been away since you arrived, my lady.” Malia had stepped up from behind Derek and was fast approaching. “But I beseech you, regale us of your tale and we will make proper accommodations.” Malia said softly. “I promise.”

                  Kira began to speak, then stopped herself in order to breathe deeply in preparation.

                  “Would you like to sit?” Derek offered, motioning to the platform where stood the thrones.

                  “I would like to stand.” Kira mumble, gradually becoming more docile. “On our journey here, which was lengthy and harsh, we came across another traveling band. They were… Not so kind.”

                  “Why didn’t your family stop them?” Derek asked, almost offended at the Yukimura’s disregard for their daughter’s safety.

                  “They arrived here several days before me. I made my companions promise not to tell them of my attack…. And my rape.”

                  Malia inhaled sharply. “Oh. That does explain….”

                  “Your unwillingness to marry with a man is understandable. We will….” Derek trailed off upon noticing that Kira’s attention was no longer fixated on him, but instead, laid somewhere off to his left.

                  He turned slowly to see Malia, her skirts trussed up so she could comfortably crouch on one knee.

                  “Malia? What are you doing?” Derek frowned at her, his default expression for confusion at this point.

                  “Kira Yukimura,” Malia cleared her throat before continuing. “In lieu of my cousin, or a lord of my country, I offer my hand to you in marriage.” Malia stayed on her knees, waiting for Kira’s response with the most hopeful of shining smiles.

                  In hindsight, Derek could pick out each individual moment that Malia’s eyes had wandered to the princess of the orient, and her adamant denials of courting with the court chef remained docile in the presence of Derek’s sister, but around Kira, grew almost hostile. Derek smirked at his sudden, if late, realization.

                  “I…” Kira hesitated. “You want an end to our war.” Kira’s words came out on a single breath.

                  Malia nodded. “That, and I could not risk your father attempting to marry you off to a man, even against your deepest wishes.”

                  Kira sank to her knees before Malia, taking the young princesses’ hand and squeezing it tenderly. “Then I accept your proposal.”

                  Malia leaned forward to place the most delicate of kisses on Kira’s cheek, then turned to Derek. “You must announce our engagement properly.”

                  “I shall arrange a feast unlike any other with the staff this afternoon, to take place tomorrow evening.” Derek offered a hand to Malia, then to Kira, helping each girl up and even fluffing the back of their skirts for them to ward away the dust picked up from the grimy great hall floors. With Kira marrying Malia, a member of his direct bloodline, Derek was free to marry Paige, effectively doubling the size of his kingdom and keeping the Yukimuras from marrying their young, beautiful, wealthy daughter to the Daughter of the Argent kingdom.

                  Stiles, however, had thrown himself fully into healing, trying to ignore the stories he heard about Derek and the aching he felt in his gut for him. Once he’d heard of Paige, however, he couldn’t stand it. He left the castle, which he had more freedom to do so now, and walked all the way into the woods to go swimming in the lake.

                  Lydia appeared by the lake an hour in, her arms crossed. “It’s going to rain, Stiles.” She scolded.

                  “I don’t care.” Stiles was floating on his back, staring at the sky and trying to drain his brain of all thoughts. “It’s peaceful out here. The castle is stifling.”

                  “Stiles, come inside.” Lydia sighed, her crossed arms relaxing as she realized his dour reflection. “There is an engagement party tonight, celebrating Derek’s decision.”

                  “If he’s already decided, I don’t want to go.” Stiles barely moved, only drifted around in circles in the lake.

                  “Doesn’t matter whether you want to or not. Derek’s having a feast, and I’m entitled to one guest.”

                  Stiles sighed and swam over, pulling himself out of the water. “I sort of hate you, but I’ll go.”  

                  “You hate me?” Lydia placed her hand over her chest. “Why me?”

                  “Because being around Derek and his wife to be is the _last_ thing I want to do.” Stiles concentrated for a moment and suddenly wind blew around him until he was dry. He’d been getting used to using his magic more.

                  Lydia rolled her eyes. “You know Derek’s only trying so hard with Paige because she’s the last of their line, right? If Derek succeeds, the land belonging to her father becomes his, and his kingdom’s strength grows.”

                  “I don’t care.” Stiles started walking back. Clearly, Derek cared so little for Stiles that he wouldn’t even speak to him anymore, so Stiles didn’t feel bad in the slightest about being grumpy that he’s attempting to woo a wife.

                  “Then you, Stiles, are a selfish ass.” Lydia crossed her arms. “He doesn’t exactly like this either.”

                  “I understand why he needs this.” Stiles sighed, dressing quickly. He knew when he was defeated. “I’m trying, okay Lydia? I’m trying to get over him.”

                  “Stiles…” She rolled her eyes. “Just come to the feast. You don’t even have to talk to him.”

                  “I’ll go. But you owe me.”

                  “Anything you want.” She smiled and flicked her hair. “Except sexual favors.”

                  “I’m not interested.” He looked at her curiously while following her through the woods.

                  “You’ll need to wear something nice.”

                  “I’ll have to borrow something nice.”

                  “It’s the first night before the spring festival, probably a bit deal. I have something, don’t worry.”

                  Lydia dressed him, like she usually did, before leading him down to the grand hall, where the feast to mark the Lady Malia’s engagement rose up in merriment. Stiles stuck close to her side, not particularly wanting to deal with other people.

                  Music played as Stiles and Lydia entered the great hall with the other lords and royals. Derek was already seated at the head of the tables, speaking softly to Paige, who rolled her eyes and forced a smile. Malia, on his other side, beamed at her betrothed and offered her a small bite of the meat presented to them.

                  Stiles chuckled. “Derek’s Lady does not seem pleased with our king’s flirtations, I think.”         

                  “Derek has been trying to win her over, even as a friend, for the last three weeks. Needless to say, he hasn’t been successful.”

                  “Why does he continue to try, then?” Stiles said, frowning.

                  Lydia lead them to their seats. “She is his only option, really. Marrying off Kira was a wise move, as he would still have this opportunity. Her family rules one of the six surrounding King’s lands, the one to the North. It was a wise match, very beneficial.”

                  “Just because I understand his reasoning doesn’t mean I have to be happy for him.”

                  “I’m glad you understand.” Lydia said smugly. “At least you aren’t being a selfish pig anymore.” She sipped at the drink she’d been handed, her face twisting at the soured wine. “If bad wine is how he plans to woo her, He’ll need to try a bit harder.” She gave him a mirthful grin.

                  “Lydia…”

“Doing okay?” She asked.

                  “Excluding the burning desire to be anywhere but here? I’m doing great.”

                  “Stiles-“

                  Lydia was cut off by Derek starting his opening speech. “Welcome, everyone. I hope you’re all having a wonderful-“

                  He, in turn, was cut off by the doors to the great hall being opened, rain trickling in along with a soaked, ragged looking man stumbling in.

                  Everyone froze, looking between the man and Derek for a solution. “Sir?” He asked, setting his goblet down on the table before him. “Who are you?”

                  “I am King John Stilinski, ruler of four neighboring kingdoms to your own.” He growled in answer. “And I want my son.”


	6. Chapter 6

                  Stiles froze for a second before turning to look at him. “ _Dad?!_ ”

                  Derek turned to Stiles, hearing him. “Stiles? You know this man?” But John was already sprinting across the hall, reaching for his son desperately.

                  Stiles ignored Derek in favor of running to meet his dad, hugging him tightly. “I thought you were dead.”

                  “I thought you were too.” He held Stiles close, getting him equally as wet as John already was. “I thought I lost you back there, but a month ago I heard your name and I rushed here.”

                  Stiles squeezed him tightly then pulled back to look around. “We should get you dry.” He said softly. He looked over at Derek and made eye contact for the first time in weeks. “My lord, this is my father. May he stay here until we figure out a different situation?” He tried to keep his tome formal and proper.

                  “Of course, of course.” Derek moved away from the table. “There’s a guest room near mine, I’ll escort him up with you.” Derek gestured for the others to start.

                  Stiles kept an arm around his dad as they walked out of the grad hall.

                  Derek helped with the going upstairs bit, and helped settle John in the guest chambers. He stayed quiet, watching Stiles with his father.

                  “Where have you been this whole time?” Stiles asked softly, helping dry him off.

                  John sighed. “You always ask the big questions, Stiles.” He gave him a weak smile. “For the first few years, I hid out, laid low. A group of huntsmen found me, took me under their wings. It then I started climbing their ranks bettering myself. And keeping an ear out for your name.”

                  Stiles sat beside him. “I was taken as a slave and sold to this royal family. They didn’t think I had powers, so… That’s why I was safe.”

                  John’s eyebrows went up. “You were a slave?” He glared at Derek. “That man had you _enslaved_?!”

                  “Dad, wait! Derek… Derek did nothing wrong to me. He’s been good to me, and now I’m studying under the royal healer. It’s _okay_.” Stiles assured him. “Derek only had me enslaved because he knew I would Die if I was let free. I have a warm room and food and protection from the radicles who attacked our village so many years ago.

                  “He is.” Derek piped up from behind him. “Lydia reports back to me occasionally, and her reports are often favorable.”

                  Stiles was a little surprised by that. “Yeah… dad, it’s really okay, me being here.”

                  He smiled genuinely. “I’d hoped you were alright… But Hale,” He nodded to Derek. “You’ve got a leak.”

                  “How do you mean?”

                  “I heard Stiles’ name from a messenger trying to gain passage between my kingdom and the Argent’s.”

                  “Your kingdom?”

                  “The Argents.” Stiles gasped. “They still want me dead.” He was afraid of this.

                  Derek grit his teeth. “Don’t worry about them, Stiles, you’re safe here.” He assured him. “I’ll send out my most trusted men to suss out the leak.”

                  Stiles was a little surprised by that. “Thank you.” He didn’t Derek cared that much about him, not anymore. He looked at him curiously.

                  Derek held his gaze. “It’s my duty to you, to protect you.”

                  “That won’t be needed any longer.” John waved him off. “I’ll be taking Stiles back to my kingdom.”

                  “Wait, what?” Stiles looked around at him quickly. “And what’s this kingdom you keep mentioning?”

                  “When I said I raised in ranks, I was not lying.” John laid back in his seat. “I eventually made my way to Lord, and then into the King’s court. He died a barren widower, and I suppose he trusted me enough to pass his kingdom unto me.”

                  “That’s impossible.”

                  “Nothing is impossible, Hale, not for well motivated men in need of power to find their son.”

                  “So that means you’re a king now?” Stiles was having a hard time processing this.

                  John nodded slowly. “It’s nothing of your concern, Stiles, but we will be leaving soon.”

                  “It _is_ of my concern! Does this make me a prince?!”

                  “It does, which is why I’m taking you away from here as soon as I can.”

                  Derek stood quickly. “You can’t do that!”

                  “Why not?” Stiles looked over at Derek with a frown. “Are you going to keep me here?”

                  “No…” He glanced around, searching for an answer. “But he can’t take you away from your life here, your studies…?” He tried weakly.

                  “I can study elsewhere. Unless you have some other reason for me to stay?” Stiles crossed his arms.

                  Derek stared at Stiles, floundering. “What do you want to hear?” He asked softly. _Because I’ll say it, if it keeps you here._ He thought.

Stiles shrugged. "Nothing. Never mind." Stiles looked back to his dad. "Do you need anything for now? We can leave come morning."

Derek stepped between the two of them. Surely you'll stay for the festival..."

"Only if my dad wants to." Stiles said stubbornly, narrowing his eyes at Derek.

John shrugged. "I've been traveling for many days to get here. I'll only leave if you want to leave by morning, Stiles."

"No... We can stay."

Derek smiled brilliantly. "That's excellent." A servant came in then with fresh clothes for john. "I guess we'll leave you now. Stiles? Will you accompany me?"

Stiles shrugged and got up. "Goodnight, father." He followed Derek out. "Why do you suddenly care about me?" He hissed once they were alone.

Derek grabbed s arm and slammed him into the wall, sudden and harsh. "Don't you _ever_ think for one _second_ I stopped caring about you." He growled.

Stiles flinched and looked away. "Tonight is the first night in weeks that you've even acknowledged me. What am I supposed to think? You haven't even called on me since... that day."

"I thought you understood, stiles, that I _can't_. No matter how much I-" Derek caught himself and pulled back. "My priorities lie with my kingdom, not with my heart."

"If you're doing this because of your heart, then your heart is more black and twisted than I thought possible." Stiles snapped, pushing past him to stalk towards his quarters.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Derek yelled after him.

Stiles whipped around to glare at him. “You’ve been treating me like a plague, Derek! You’ve been avoiding me, not talking to me, not looking at me, all because of my feelings for you?! How cruel can you be?” He laughed. “I was so stupid! I thought you were a kind king, but I was wrong. You were only kind because it meant I would keep fucking you!”

                 “That’s what you think?!” Derek shouted back, marching towards Stiles. “I’m sorry I’ve wounded you by not calling on your services, but I thought you wanted freedom? To work with Lydia? Or was that just a lie to make you sound more appealing?” Derek gave a frustrated grunt and punched the wall. “Damn it, Stiles, I thought this would be easier! Because right now, neither of us can have what we want! Sacrifices must be made!”

“If you really cared, you would change things! You’re a King for fuck’s sake!” Stiles was so angry, there were electric currents starting to ripple over his skin. “You flipped a switch from being kind to me, to acting like I mean nothing! Derek, I have been aching for even a glimpse of what we had! Even if it wasn’t real for you, it felt real to me! of course, I guess it’s my fault or being so romantic, right?!”

                 “It was too real, Stiles.” Derek’s voice lowered to a melancholy mumble. “And my role as King does not allow me to change such things; it forces me, above all, to obey the laws.

Stiles’ skin continued to crackle with his rage. “That’s the problem with royalty. No one thinks they can do anything different, so they all act equally cruel. You know, I’m glad I’m leaving. I don’t want to see your cowardly face again.” Stiles stormed off, a burst of energy from him caused a nearby window to shatter.

Derek flinched at the window shattering before stomping off to his own room, slamming the door with so much force, the frame trembled.

A short while later, there was a knock on Derek’s door. “Open up.” It was Malia. “I’ve got something to cheer you up.”

                 “What.” He barked from his bed, face buried in his pillow. “It’s open.”

She walked in and crossed her arms. “Jeez, lighten up.”

“I did travel all this way to see you.” Laura poked his side, grinning. She was still wearing her travelling cloak, having not even arrived at an opportunity to change out of her traveling clothes yet and into something slightly more lady-like.

He immediately shot up and hugged her with a half grin. “Laur’!” He squeezed her tightly. “What are you doing here?”

                 “Fennec and I decided to come pay a visit.” She said, referring to her husband. “We wanted to surprise you. Cora would have come, but she’s caught up in training.” She looked around. “So, why is my dear brother moping this time?”

Derek sighed and shook his head, laying back on his bed. “Conflictions between heart and country.” He frowned.

                 “Oh, my favorite.” She threw her cloak off onto a chair and flopped down beside him.

Malia shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed. “Is it Stiles?”

                 “Who’s Stiles?”

                 “One of my concubines recently discovered to be a prince of a neighboring kingdom.” He curled up with his sister. “He’s upset with me because I chose country.”

Laura rubbed his shoulder. “But you love him?” She asked softly.

Malia rolled her eyes. “That much is obvious.”

“I don’t know.” Derek snapped at her. “I don’t know what I feel, but it doesn’t matter what I feel, because the betterment of our Kingdom is the priority!”

                 “Why can’t you work it out so you get what you want and help the Kingdom?” Malia asked.

                 “Wait, Derder.” Laura smacked him excitedly. “He’s a prince! of a neighboring Kingdom! It’s always good to make connections, right?” She grinned.” You can make it work!”

Derek shook his head. “He’ll think I only want him for his father’s land. and it will break my current, if tenuous, bond with Paige.”

“Not if you do it right, you idiot.” Laura smacked him on the head.

                 “And besides, Derek, Paige is resisting you at every turn. Everyone knows that.” Malia pointed out.

“Not for lack of trying.” Derek pouted. “Why does she continually rebuff me? Did she talk to you, Malia?”

“How should I know? Girls don’t talk to each other unless we’re related, or a servant.” Malia shrugged. “”Give up on her. You two haven’t even made an agreement.”

Derek sighed and stared at the ceiling. “What Kingdom lies between ours and Johns?” His tone was business-like and ready to deal.

Malia shrugged. “Don’t know. What is his kingdom?”

He said it was bordering with the Argent Kingdom.” He looked to Laura. “I trust you will find a location for me?”

“I can do it, yeah.” Laura said dismissively.

                 “I need to weigh my options with this.” He sat up and looked between the women. “I can’t just follow my heart, I must think for the good of the kingdom.”

                 “You’re too self-sacrificing.” Laura said.

                 “This is what I must do, Laura.” Derek crossed his arms. “What did you marry for?”

“I was lucky. I fell in love and then found out it would be beneficial for me to marry the one I loved. I got it both ways, why can’t you?”

                 “Because Stiles might not be the most beneficial option. I don’t even know if I’m in love with him!”

“Okay, Okay. Calm down, Derek.” Laura said smoothly. “Just wait and see, okay? But keep it in mind.”

                 “Am I allowed to woo both of them? Until I know?’

                 “Of course you are, but if this Stiles boy loves you, I would recommend making that very known.” Laura said carefully. “He’d be furious.”

                 “How am I supposed to woo them both in secret?” Derek moaned. “It’s impossible”

                 “How about you just get to know them while you’re figuring it out?” Malia suggested. “You know, like how common people do this sort of thing.”

                 “I meant, how am I supposed to learn about both of them while keeping it a secret from the other?”

“I don’t really like the sound of this.” Laura frowned.

Malia nodded. “Being a common citizen would be so much easier.”

“Something tells me the commoners wouldn’t agree.” Derek got up and started pacing. “What now? How do I get Stiles to come ‘round?”

“Be a decent human being to him.” Laura mumbled. Malia smacked her.

                 “I’ve been readily informed that I have no idea how to do that.”

“Why don’t you get some time one on one with him? Show him how you are when you don’t have to be King.” Laura suggested.

                 “Could you arrange that?” Derek asked hopefully.

Laura sighed. “Jeez, just make me do everything.” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll fix you up.”

                 “I knew you were my favorite sister for a reason.” He kissed both of her cheeks. “Have you been set up in a room for the night? or are you staying with Malia?”

“She’s staying with me.” Malia piped up. “Perks of being there to greet her.”

Derek shrugged. “Your funeral. She’s a kicker. We shared a bed as children.”

“I was planning on having her tell me all about Mr. Mystery Man-”

Malia cut Laura off with a hand to the mouth. “We should go to bed!” Malia started dragging Laura off before Laura shoved her away.

                 “You haven’t told him?”

“Haven’t told me what?” Derek called after them. But they were already gone. He sighed and started getting ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

                  The festival was buzzing with all sorts of patrons, some even from other kingdoms, the ones surrounding theirs, including John’s. Especially John Stilinski’s. The festival was crawling with soldiers of his army and nobles of his rank, all traveling with the King, apparently out of sheer love for him, and none wanting to celebrate Malia and Kira’s impending nuptials. None of them even knew of the two ladies to be married, Derek could rightfully assume.

Derek was introducing some of the performers to Paige, and one of them gave her a flower he pulled from thin air. Derek stepped back a bit and immediately ran directly into a passing Stiles.

Stiles started to apologize, then stopped, narrowing his eyes at Derek and Paige. “My Lord.” He greeted icily before grabbing Scott’s arm and dragging him on.

“Stiles!” Derek called after him, excusing himself from Paige. “Stiles!”

“What do you want, Derek? Your current company wasn’t putting out and now you want me?” He snapped, but kept it quiet so only Derek and Scott could hear.

Derek deflected the comment. “I’ve been hoping to see you. Might I request your company, but for a moment? I wish to speak with you.”

“What’s with all the forma talk?” Stiles grumbled, but obliged, following Derek away from Scott and the crowds.

                 “I’m in public, I must appear formal for my subjects.” He nodded to a passing older lady. “Have you been enjoying the festival? Has your father been?”

“Yes we have.” Stiles crossed his arms. “Derek, what do you want from me?”

                 “In general, or just right now?” Derek diverted their path to purchase some food from a vendor. He popped some in his mouth.

“Both. I told you I didn’t want to see you again, why are you persisting? Why not do what you keep insisting you have to go marry and bed that woman?” Stiles asked bitterly.

                 “Because I spoke to my sister last night, and she advised me to explore both of my options more thoroughly. So here I am, exploring.”

“Oh, so now I’m an option?” Stiles asked, barely keeping his voice civil, fuming underneath.

                 “Obviously.” He turned his attention to his food. “If you’ll even consider me, that is. I don’t have time to pursue a lost cause.”

Stiles stopped Derek to whisper darkly in his ear. “Why on earth would I consider someone as cowardly as you? You care not for anything except appearences.”

                 “I care not for anything but my kingdom and the betterment therin.” Derek hissed back. “You must have me confused with someone else.”

                 “How could I even be certain? You’ve never shared one ounce of yourself with me except that which everyone is already aware. All I’ve been able to determine is that you’d rather appease the masses than those you are supposed to love. You didn’t even care nor know that your cousin was in love with another until you tried to marry her off for the betterment of your kingdom. You’re a cruel, uncaring coward, Derek Hale. I’ll be glad to see you gone.”

Derek scowled. “If all you think is ill of me, why should I pursue you? Go back to your kingdom with your father, then perhaps you will understand the weight on my shoulders.” Derek shoved him away. “You claim that I care only for my country, but I arranged Malia and Kira so I might spend more time with _you,_ not my country!”

“That is a lie, Derek Hale! That’s all you care about; Relations with other kingdoms, not the actual people on the inside.” Stiles pushed him back, electricity flowing through his arms with his anger. “Don’t you understand anything?! I’m angry with how you’re acting because I loved you! Now it’s like you’re a whole other person.” Stiles said his last bit quieter, looking down. The electricity fizzled out and he was left looking dejected. “I thought you were more than a common royal. I thought you were different.”

                 “I’m sorry to disapoint you.” Derek growled. “Don’t think this has been easy on me either, having to chose between my duty and my heart, but it must be done.”

Stiles looked up at him coldly, the anger back in his veins, this time with fire at his fingertips. “Don’t you dare mock my feelings, Hale. You care more about your duty than me. I became an option because I’m suddenly royal.”

                 “I’m not going to lie to you-”

“I’d not wed you for any other reason than because you wanted it to be so.” Flecks of fire started dancing on his fingertips. “This is why you’re a coward. You refuse to stand for what you supposedly love.”

                  “I would rather it be that, Stiles.” Derek said weakly, voice cracking. “What I would give to have both, Paige as wife and you to warm both bed and heart.” He sighed and nodded at the hay bale. “Put that out, for god’s sake, before you kill us all.”

 

Stiles looked startled at the sight of the fire before he whipped it out. He hadn’t realized he’d even done that. He looked to Derek. “You may be a King, but you can’t have everything.”

                  “I know that. That’s why I can’t have both, and I understand that. I need you to understand that as well, but instead of seeing something from my view, you call me coward.”

                  “Derek, why are you trying to pursue me now?” Stiles asked desperately. “To torment me? To torment us both?”

                  “Because I _can_ have you now!” Derek snapped. “But now that your father has land, I have to choose!”

                  “Between myself and Paige?” Stiles asked stiffly.

                  Derek sighed. “I have to keep trying with her, if only to appease her parents.”

                  Stiles crossed his arms. “And why am I supposed to believe that? How do I know you’re not actively pursuing her out of affection?”

                  “Ask my sister! She’ll tell you of my lack of that affection!”

                  Stiles shook his head. “I’m sorry, I just… I don’t feel like I can trust you anymore.”

                  Derek approached him cautiously and put his hands on Stiles’ sides. “Why can’t you trust me? What can I do?”

                  “Prove yourself.” Stiles said softly. “I want to know I can trust you. I _want_ to trust you.”

                  “How? How do you want me to prove myself?”

                  “I don’t know.” Stiles said, looking down.

                  “Neither do I.” Derek’s thumbs rubbed Stiles’ hipbones. “I’ll figure something out, I promise you. Will you meet me in my room this evening?”

                  Stiles chewed his lip. “Why?”

                  “I can hear myself being called for.” He nodded in the direction of a messenger. “That is the closest time tonight that I shall be free to speak with, I assume.”

                  “Fine.” Stiles relented. “Don’t make me regret it.”

                  “I shall try.” Derek blew a kiss to him as he darted off.

"Excuse me?" Paige said from behind Stilies. "It's Stiles, right?"

Stiles jumped and turned to face her. "Um... Lady Paige, what can I do for you?"

"Walk with me." She asked sweetly. "And tell me of your relationship with his majesty."

Stiles cursed internally and nodded, walking with her about the fair grounds. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything, really. He doesn't say much, really. Only expects me to call in love with him at the drop of a hat."

"He doesn't exactly offer up much information about himself." Stiles tried to hide his irritation.

She giggled. "I noticed as much. I'm sorry to bother you, but you seemed close to him."

"I'm not, not really anymore." Stiles shrugged. "I'm sorry I can't be of much help."

"You say anymore?" She tilted her head. "Did something happen?"

"I used to be one of his concubines and now I'm … Well, I’m a prince now."

Her eyebrows went up at the word ‘concubine’. "I wasn't aware he had... Those." She blushed.

"He has three right now. When I was one, there were five of us." Stiles said, hoping this would deter her.

"So he's experienced."

"I guess you could say that."

She blushed and stared at the ground as they walked. "I've never..."

Stiles repressed a groan. "That's a shame. Experience is always good."

"Oh." She frowned. "Should I... You know."

Stiles shrugged again. "Perhaps." He really should feel worse about this, as if Paige were discovered having an affair with another, or if it got out that she were no longer a virgin, then it would ruin her integrity, and any hope of her ever marrying again. She was silent as he thought about this. "So... How did you get roped into this?" He asked after a bit.

"My parents told me I was getting married, and put me on a carriage here." She said softly.

"That's... A bit harsh." He said carefully.

She stared at her feet, which were encased in delicate peach shoes. They were beginning to have spots from the mud. "It's the life of women. I barely like Derek, and here I am seeking advice on how to impress him with sexual prowess."

"If even the royals can't change things so they may follow their hearts, what hope is there for the rest of us?" Stiles muttered.

"There is no hope." She said  melancholy heavy in her voice. "All of us are doomed to live for the satisfaction of others for the rest of our lives."

“I don’t understand why you all don’t just try to change it.” Stiles said, frustrated.

“I wish I could.” She frowned. “Perhaps, if Derek and I marry, I can change things like that.” She said, lost in thought.

Stiles hummed without answering. He clasped his hands together. “So… um, if you don’t mind, I will take my leave of you.”

“I…” She floundered for a moment. “Okay.” She frowned at the ground and walked off, alone.

Stiles hesitated for a moment before running after her, feeling guilty. “Lady Paige- Paige!” He caught her wrist. “I’m sorry, I just… I was going to meet up with my friend, but he can wait.” Stiles smiled slightly and offered her his arm. “Would you like a tour of the garden? It’s personally my favorite place on the grounds.”

She smiled brilliantly. “I would love that very much.”

Stiles guided her into the garden, pointing out different kinds of flowers. “The wolfsbane is blooming wonderfully right now.” He lead her to the rose garden. “And this is my favorite part.” He gestured around them, at all of the roses blinking and waving up at him.

“Oh my…” She spun around, her dress fluttering. “This is the most wonderful thing I’ve seen in my stay here.”

“I’m surprised Derek hasn’t thought to bring you here.” He frowned. “It’s the first place I think of to take a new comer.”

Paige walked about the garden, touching every rose. “He didn’t take me anywhere. If anything, he seemed very put out upon meeting me.”

“He’s… about as pleased as you are about this union.” Stiles said slowly.

“I got that feeling from him.” She sat on one of the benches. “If we marry… could I take a lover? Or would I be ostracized?”

“No, you… he wouldn’t mind. And neither would the others.” Stiles said softly, sitting beside her. “He…” Stiles paused. “He wanted to do the same, with me.”

Her eyes went wide. “With you?” She tried to piece it all together. “Weren’t you one of his concubines?”

“Yes, but… He’s said-” He paused. “He said he cares for me. More than as a concubine.” Stiles looked at the cobblestones littering the ground.

She pat the seat next to her. “That’s more than he’s ever done for me.”

“I’m sorry.” He said immediately, sitting beside her. “I shouldn’t be complaining, not to you.”

“No, no, you’re quite alright.” She assured him. “I’d rather you be his lover than someone blinded by jealousy and unaware of my lack of affections.”

“I was feeling pretty jealous, first.” Stiles admitted. “I’m sorry. I just… I’ve cared for him for a long time, and he hasn’t been all that… open to it. And then you came along, and…”

“I’m very sorry.” She apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“No! it’s not your fault, I realize that now. I’m just jealous, I suppose, of your position. Though, technically, I guess I’m of the status now.”

“Why don’t you marry him, then. Tell my parents to fuck themselves.”

Stiles laughed. “You know, I like you. You’re pretty cool.” He shook his head. “Derek wants to do right by his Kingdom. He thinks marrying you is how to do that.”

“Our Kingdoms are very close, and a marriage between us will officially tie our lands forever.”

“Yeah, so… that’s why he’s pursuing you.”

“My parents, as well. As when we marry, his Kingdom will also be my parents’.”

“I just… I don’t know what I should do.”

“For now, I’m trusting him with the decisions. But if you wish to be his lover, My only request is that you find one for me as well.”

“But shouldn’t I, as prince, be married as well?” He said fretfully.

“If you wish, I suppose. Perhaps you could marry, and that person could be my lover!” She clapped her hands excitedly. “We’ll all live together! What fun!”

Stiles raised both eyebrows. “You have an interesting outlook on life. Very optimistic.”

“I do now.” She rolled her eyes. “An hour ago, I was to marry a man who bores me. Now I have a kingdom and a prospective lover!”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He patted her hand, smiling. “I’m glad you came up to me, which surprises me. I didn’t expect to like you.”

“You looked lonely.” She shrugged. “I was lonely too. Maybe two lonely people could make some company, eh?”

“Perhaps.” Stiles stood. “I’m very sorry, but I should probably leave now…”

“Oh. Alright, then. I’ll let you be.” She stood and waved sweetly before walking off.

Stiles made his way upstairs, sort of confused about what he just did. When he came to Derek’s room, Derek pitched the letter he was reading at the door. “Get thee gone, Laura.”

“It’s Stiles.” Stiles frowned slightly. “You told me to come, should I go?”

                  “No, no, I’m sorry. Come in.” Derek flopped onto his bed, frustrated.

                  Stiles walked in and shut the door behind him. “Is something wrong?”

                  “I’ve just received word from Paige’s parents.” He reached for Stiles, needing comfort. “I’m so sorry.”

                  Stiles stepped back, stomach turning. “Sorry for what? What did they say?”

                  “If I don’t send word of upcoming nuptials, they’re cancelling the arrangement and marrying her off to another princess. One from the Argent Kingdom.”

                  Stiles froze. “So you’re marrying her.”

                  “I have to. I have to, and I’m so, so sorry…” Derek curled up beside him. “I want to be with you, but just as I decide that, my hand is forced.”

                  “You were going to choose me?” Stiles asked, dumbfounded.

                  “Paige doesn’t want to marry me either, that much is obvious. Your father gave me the geographic location of your Kingdom, and it is quite close, with profitable lands. Our arrangement would be the same as one between myself and Paige, and equally as profitable.”

                  “But you can’t choose me, now.”

                  “If Paige were to marry the Argent girl, surely Gerard would convince her parents to launch an attack on me.

                  Stiles shook his head. “Maybe I really should leave. Maybe it’d be better for both of us.” Stiles said softly, drawing away from Derek, trying to keep his distance.

                  Derek leapt up. “You can’t! you can’t leave, you won’t be safe!”

                  Stiles stepped back farther. “My father could take care of me.” He said weakly.

                  “You don’t understand, Stiles.” Derek took a step closer. “We found the leak, Stiles. And you’re not safe.”

                  “You found the leak?” Stiles hesitated. “Who?”

                  “Kate.” He frowned and took Stiles’ hand. “Whenever she was sent to solitary, she’d send information through a crack in the wall. They know about your magic.”

                  Stiles shook his head, drawing back until he hit the wall, then sank to the ground. “No. this can’t be happening,”

                  “I’m sorry, Stiles, I’m sorry.” Derek knelt before him. “I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

                  Stiles sniffed before steeling her resolve. “I want her dead.”

                  Derek didn’t even flinch. “Then Kate shall be executed by week’s end.” He said immediately. “I won’t rest until you’re safe, Stiles.”

                  Stiles looked up at him miserably. “I’m so sorry.”

                  “You have no reason to be sorry, Stiles. None of this is your fault.”

                  Stiles nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

                  “I’m sorry.” Derek settled beside him and offered his hand. “For all of this, everything. It’s all my fault.”

                  Stiles took his hand and leaned on him. “It’s not.” He said softly.

                  “It is. I took Kate that day, I put you in the same room, and now I’m to bring another woman into my castle, yet another person to keep us apart.”

                  Stiles shook his head again. “No… Paige… She and I talked. She’s not a problem. It’s everything else that’s working against us. Paige is alright with us being lovers.”

                  Derek smiled slightly. “Surely you jest!” He gathered Stiles up and kissed all over his face.

                  Stiles held Derek tightly. “I wouldn’t, not about this.”

                  Derek pet his hair gently. “I’m sorry I took too long to realize my affections for you. All of this could have been avoided.”

                  “It’s okay.” Stiles opened his eyes. “Derek… I love you. This will work out in its own way.”

                  Derek took this opportunity to kiss him, only to be interrupted by the door opening. “Oh, oh my, I’m sorry.” Paige blushed.

                  Stiles couldn’t help but sigh. “Wonderful timing, Paige.” He joked, smirking at her.

                  “I’m very sorry.” She said apologetically, then crossed her arms. “Were you about to get it on in the middle of the day? What are you, animals?”

                  “I was thinking about it…” Derek grumbled.

                  “Have you received words from my parents?”

                  “I received a letter from them today, actually.” Derek broke away from Stiles to rifle through his things in search of the letter. “It must be here somewhere…” He detached it from a bit of melted wax that was clinging to his desk, flourishing it in the air victoriously.

                  “Someone’s in a good mood.” Paige grinned.

                  “I’m in the room.” Stiles said, puffing out his chest proudly and kissing Derek’s cheek. “I always know how to keep our king happy.”

                  “Yeah, protecting you from spies and countries that would have you killed, yes.” Derek said absently, skimming the letter. “I…”

                  “What?” Paige drew closer, trying to look over his shoulder. “What did they say?”

                  “I have to officiate my proposal to you by the end of the month.” Derek ran a hand through his hair worriedly. “They threaten terrible consequences.”

                  “War?” Stiles asked, frowning.

                  Paige shook her head. “We don’t have the resources for war.”

                  “Probably withdrawing our open borders pact, and if that happens?” Derek scoffed. “There goes half of our trade routes. We’re landlocked, Stiles, but Paige’s family? They have the sea, and they’ve been good to us. Now, I guess they want something in return.”


	8. Interlude

                  Derek stood upon his balcony, face stone like and lips pursed. He chose not to say anything at this moment, for if he had, it would be spiteful. If he dared open his mouth, the words that would spill out would be soaked in hate, dripping with disdain for the woman with her hands bound who was standing on the platform beneath his balcony.

                  He had enlisted a crier to do his job for him, reading off the charges from a carefully written document Derek had transcribed earlier that day.

                  “Katherine Argent, you have been charged with crimes against the Hale Kingdom…”

                  Derek tuned out the crier then, choosing instead to focus on Stiles’ hand in his. The young man stood behind him, sheltered by his looming figure. Stiles wasn’t shaking or weeping, but Derek hadn’t expected him to be.

                  Paige, who was standing on Derek’s opposite side, bore a confused expression. She had never known Kate, never known what she had done. She was innocent, in that sense.

                  Stiles picked up on this uncomfortable vibe and tapped Paige’s shoulder, whispering something to her about how she should probably go inside, how she shouldn’t see this, and Derek agreed with him. She shouldn’t see this, this wasn’t her moment, this was for Stiles. All of this was for Stiles.

                  “How do you plead?” The crier concluded.

                  Kate interjected, without pause: “Guilty, and without regret. The sorcerers deserved-“

                  She was cut off by two guards gripping her shoulders and thrusting her down onto the chopping block. Her mouth opened to deliver one last laugh, but she was cut off by a short sharp shock.


	9. Chapter 9

                  When Derek finally arrived to the preparation chambers for the wedding, Kira was in tears, with Lydia and Stiles trying to console her. Malia was pacing near the rain stricken window, chewing her thumbnail anxiously. Derek immediately approached his cousin, not wishing to disturb the crying one.

                  “I’m sorry you couldn’t have your wedding outside like you wanted.” He said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

                  “You can’t control the weather.” She shrugged, but tolerated his touch.

                  “I can still have pity, can I not?” Derek sighed. “What’s wrong with Kira?”

                  “She wasn’t feeling well this morning.” Malia whispered. “She woke Laura and I before dawn to tell her of her illness, then emptied her dinner onto my rug. I called for Lydia and Stiles, who arrived shortly before you, and just after we were finally both dressed in time for the wedding.” Malia gradually dragged her eyes away from the rain struck window to look at her bride to be, then finally at her cousin. “She is with child.”

                  “Shit…” Derek ran a hand through his hair, digesting the information and coming to an oddly optimistic conclusion. “This is not bad, Malia.”

                  “Tell Kira that.” Malia scowled.

                  “Malia, listen.” Derek’s hand tightened on her shoulder. “All of the kingdoms surrounding us are down to a single bloodline, and desperate for heirs. The Hale kingdom has two bloodlines, more when Laura and Fennec finally conceive. Kira’s pregnancy, although unfortunate in timing and tragic in conception, is a blessing to the kingdom.”

                  “You think so?” Kira, who had apparently been listening to their entire conversation, sniffed as an introduction to her interruption.

                  “The choice is yours whether or not you keep the child with you, but yes.” Derek reassured her.

                  “And you would not declare him a bastard?” Kira’s eyes brimmed with tears that refused to follow their brethren down her cheeks only to meet their demise in her lap.

                  “It would be in my best interests to declare him as part of the line to my throne, if I should not produce any heirs with Paige.” He noticed the tightening of Stiles’ shoulders at the name, but chose to brush him off. He had given Stiles ample opportunity to accept his offers, but the stubborn bastard refused to return him with anything but a scowl.

                  “You, Derek, are a blessing.” Kira rose to kiss his cheek.

                  “Enough, enough.” He shooed her away. “You two have a wedding to participate in, and there is a cask of wine for anyone who survives the ceremony!”

~*~

                  They all survived to the reception, where a small band of musicians played for the guests, and there was much wine and food to keep Derek satisfied for the evening.

                  Stiles’ tapped on Derek’s shoulder, interrupting his conversation with Lydia. “Excuse me.”

                  “Stiles! Where have you been all night?” Derek beamed, taking his hand.

                  “My father and I were enjoying each other’s company. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other.” Stiles shook Derek’s hand awkwardly, deflecting his Majesty’s advance.

                  “That’s good.” Derek’s smile only drooped the slightest bit. “And now, you’re here.”

                  Stiles nodded curtly. “Yes… Derek, are you drunk?”

                  Derek shook his head vehemently. “I’m very happy. Very happy. Will you dance with me?”

                  Stiles blinked at the unusual amount of words coming from Derek, and at such an unusual pace. He nodded slowly. “I’ll dance with you if you explain why you’re acting so strangely.”

                  “It’s probably the amount of Cake he’s had.” Lydia interrupted from behind him. “Apparently Kira has always had a sweet tooth, and Derek has certainly paid the price.” She snickered.

                  Stiles chuckled. “Come now, Derek. Let’s dance.” He took Derek’s arm and lead him only the dance floor, amongst numerous other couples.

                  “I’m glad you’re still here, Stiles.” Derek held him close as they danced. “You could have left with your father, but you stayed.”

                  “My father didn’t want to leave just yet.” Stiles reassured him. “I suppose he was awed by your hospitality.”

                  “An Engagement Festival will do that.” Derek spun Stiles suddenly with the swell of the music. “Having fun?”

                  “Always.” Stiles’ face broke out into a huge grin.

                  Derek leaned in. “Perhaps we should go upstairs and have some more.” He said seductively.

                  “Where is your lady?” Stiles asked instead of replying, not letting go of Derek’s hand. “Shouldn’t she be storming onto the ballroom floor, demanding that I give up this dance in favor of one she could share with you?”

                  Derek shook his head. “Paige would never be so brusque. She would merely brush me off even more vehemently than usual for the rest of the evening.”

                  “It still baffles me how you should be so hell bent on a lady that rejects you so often and so heavily.” Stiles said spitefully.

                  “My other choice for wooing was taken from me by the very hand I wished to kiss.” Derek said somberly. “It’s as simple as that.”

"Sir!" A drenched man called across the ballroom, shoving through wedding guests and servants alike. "Your majesty!" When he finally reached Derek, he bowed his head politely before continuing. "There's been a breach in the wall. The Argent army approaches, and your men await your command."

Derek was already untying his cloak, letting it fall to the floor behind him. "Prepare for battle."

"Derek!" Stiles rushed after him. "My father brought a small army with him, let me ask him if they may help you." Stiles followed Derek and his Knight out of the ballroom and down the steps into the armory.

"That would be very well, Stiles." Derek gave him a curt nod while arranging his things, strapping armor onto himself with the begrudged help of a few surrounding servants.

"And Lydia! Lydia is trained in the magical arts, surely her magical assistance can be utilized in a battle of such short notice."

"All good points, Stiles." Derek shrugged on his breast plate and continued not to face him.

"And me." Stiles continued to speak, regardless of Derek's attention. "I've been training with Lydia for a time now. That, and my people are very experienced in this kind of magic."

That caught Derek's attention. "No, Stiles." He snapped, finally facing the boy. "Not if hell froze over. You are staying here, in the castle, where my men can protect you."

Stiles snorted. "Hell no, Derek. I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." He grabbed a random sword off of the wall, and tried hoisting it in the air, but ended up dropping it, seriously underestimating its weight. Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles dropped the sword. "I don't need it. I have skills, Derek."

Derek shook his head and brought Stiles close, pressing their lips together in a dry, rough kiss. Stiles welcomed him all the same, fingers twisting in Derek's hair and dragging him as close as possible, trying to forego the armor so he could press their bodies together one last time.

Derek's Knight pulled them apart eventually, motioning to Derek that time was of the essence.

Stiles followed a few steps behind them, out of  the castle and into the rain.

Derek stopped his slow march near the gate, eyes widening. "Paige?"

The young princess struggled in Gerard's hold, desperate and afraid.

"Derek Hale!" Gerard shouted over the din of rain drops slapping against cobblestones. "You took my daughter from me! You held her in your depraved prison all these years, as penance for her crimes! She served her time! She was due home to me in these bare months, and you killed her! Beheaded for what? A consort turned prince?" He drew a dagger from his belt.

Derek wanted to move, needed to move, to save Paige, but his legs refused to budge. His fists wished to clench, but all they managed was a weak twitch.

"How does it feel, Lady Paige, to be given up to save the life of a filthy sorcerer?" Gerard's words were barely heard over all of the noise, but Stiles heard, and Stiles stiffened, ready to fight. "You took my girl, Hale!" Gerard returned to his previous volume. "You give me no choice but to steal your betrothed!"

Paige let out a scream, one cut off by a ragged, efficient wound to her throat. She fell, lifeless, to the stones below.

With his human shield lost, Gerard was open to the assault of four separate arrows from Derek's army.

With that, Derek's legs regained their strength, his fist clenched around the hilt of his sword, and he charged forward, into the armies on his doorstep.

~*~

"Gerard's army fell quickly at the realization that their king was dead." Derek said through his grit teeth.

"You quit complaining, Derek Hale."  Lydia chided, wrapping a bandage one last time around Derek's shoulder. "You're the one who came to me with an arrow in you, telling me to make it quick."

"And I'd appreciate it if you could go a bit faster, actually." Derek grimaced.

"Continue, please, Derek." Laura prodded him, ignoring Lydia.

"Paige is dead." Derek muttered.

"I know Derek, you've said that already." Laura sighed. "All of this could have been avoided if you had listened to me and hadn't let Kate be one of your concubines. If you had just left her to rot in the dungeons for slaying our families, then Girard would have his daughter back by now."

Derek stood, Lydia having finished dressing his wound. "She was sneaking our secrets out while in solitary confinement for assaulting my other concubines, or have you already forgotten that hole in the wall was how her commands to burn villages were getting out in the first place?"

Laura stood to face him, tilting her chin up in her most menacing manner. "Are you forgetting, dear brother, that sexual relations with you was how she obtained the locations of those villages to begin with, how she snuck so much information into her mind in the first place?"

Derek backed down then, shying away from his sister's fiery eyes. "What do you want me to do, Laura? What do you wish me to say?"

Laura stepped up behind him, laying one graceful hand on his un-wounded shoulder. "I only wanted you to realize how pig headed you could be." She said softly. "Go. Get some rest. I will send someone to speak with you on how you wish to proceed from here with our kingdom's arrangements."

~*~

The next morning, John Stilinski decided to visit Derek in his chambers, forgoing all conduct and tradition.

                  He strode through the door without knocking or announcing himself, which would ultimately be his biggest mistake.

                  “Stiles, Stiles, darling.” Derek had noticed John’s entrance first, and reacted by shoving Stiles off of him.

                  “What? What is it? Did I brush your wound?” Stiles didn’t turn to look to the doorway until Derek pointed. “Dad!” Stiles sprang back and covered his fully clothed body with Derek’s sheets. “We were just kissing, I swear!”

                  John rolled his eyes. “I only came to speak with Derek about any arrangements he may want to make with me.”

                  “Yes sir.” Derek sat up, careful of his still healing shoulder. “Of course. Please, sit.”

                  “I will take my leave of you.” Stiles mumbled, starting to crawl out of Derek’s bed.

                  “Stay.” John ordered, and Stiles reacted immediately, sitting down again and curling against Derek’s side, seeking protection.

                  “What is it you wish to arrange?” Derek’s good arm fell around Stiles’ shoulder protectively.

                  “A union, preferably.” John finally sat in one of Derek’s decadent chairs. “I can assume from your very recent and spectacular displays that while an alliance would be befitting, a marriage may be more accepted by the two parties involved.” He gestured to the two of them pointedly.

                  Stiles blinked at him, but Derek nodded eagerly. “I proposed the idea of courting to Stiles twice since you have arrived. I already feel as though it is the best course of action.”

                  “No.” Stiles said suddenly, sitting up.

                  “No?”

                  “Not… not ‘no’ as in ‘I refuse to marry Derek’ but ‘No’ as in ‘Not so sudden’.”

                  Both Derek and John stared at him, obviously confused at what Stiles was attempting to vocalize.

                  “Not sudden?” Derek finally asked. “Stiles, we have known each other for a little over two years, that is plenty of time, time enough to get to know each other.”

                  “And until a few weeks ago, you knew me as nothing more than a King’s whore.” Stiles gradually ebbed away from Derek. “No. I love you, Derek, I truly do, but if your purpose marriage, than you will woo.”

                  Derek mulled Stiles’ words over slowly, before finally nodding in agreement. “That seems fair.”


	10. Epilogue

Needless to say, it took Derek a significantly longer amount of time to successfully woo Stiles than he thought it would. He had two nephews by then, by his sister, of course. His second cousin turned three, and absolutely adored him, her almond eyes following his every movement, copying his deep set frown at every opportunity. Laura and Kira thought it was hilarious to watch little Yumiko follow her “uncle” Derek about, tripping on her skirts every once in a while, and demanding that her uncle carry her. He always complied.

                  Stiles spent most of his time bouncing back and forth between his father’s newly won kingdom, and Derek’s own, making secret arrangements to join their kingdoms at the eastern and southern borders for when he finally agreed to marry Derek.

                  Stiles returned to the Hale Kingdom in time for Derek’s nephew, Coleman’s, first birthday.

                  Derek threw a tremendous festival in honor of the boy, one that Stiles wouldn’t miss for the world.

                  “Stiles.” Derek bowed to him politely when he finally arrived, in the middle of a gift-giving ceremony put together by the nobles. “So good to see you.”

                  “You as well, Derek.” Stiles said politely. He’d been training in manners as well as politics.

                  “Would you consider walking with me?” Derek asked, offering his hand. “I have something I’d like to ask you.”

                  “Of course.” Stiles complied, taking Derek’s hand and following him into the royal gardens, knowing full well what Derek wanted to talk about. He’d proposed on a semi-regular basis, with each proposal about six months or so after the last. This would seem slightly more calculating on Derek’s part if every six months or so wasn’t about as often as he actually saw Stiles.

                  “How many times have I proposed to you, Stiles?” Derek asked as they walked.

                  “Seven times, counting the last.” Stiles answered far too quickly to have spent time counting.

                  “Why have you turned me down, Stiles?” Derek asked softly, squeezing his hand. “I know you love me, and every time you come back to me, we connect. We have sex, we kiss, we talk for hours on end…”

                  “Truthfully, Derek, I don’t see a whole lot of romance in the way that you ask me.”

                  Derek frowned. “What do you mean?”

                  “Two of the seven times you have asked me to marry you, it has been either just before or during climax. Three times you blurted it out while I was trying to explain something to you, and once in a letter that you sent to me whilst I was staying with my father.”

                  “What was wrong with the letter?” Derek asked.

                  “You sent it, Derek. You did not come to meet me, or surprise me, and I understand that you have things needing to be done here, but the gesture of you dropping everything just to me… Perhaps that would have won me over.”

                  “I see…” Derek hummed. “Lydia said something similar when I asked her, so I… I planned this festival not just for my nephew, but for you as well.”

                  “For me?” Now it was Stiles’ turn to be confused. “How so?”

                  “To, hopefully, celebrate our engagement.” Derek stopped on their path and let go of Stiles’ hand, dropping to one knee.

                  “Oh, Derek, please-“ Stiles started to say, but cut himself off when Derek pulled a ring from his jacket pocket. “What is that?”

                  “Boyd helped me make it.” Derek explained. “I’m not being rash or hasty this time. And I hope I haven’t cut you off. But honestly, Stiles, I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you. I want-“

                  “Yes.” Stiles said suddenly. “Yes, I will marry you, Derek. Jesus, was that so hard?”

                  Derek rolled his eyes and stood, offering the ring to Stiles and helping him put it on when he struggled. In true Shakespearian fashion, naught else happened, except that their lips met in a simple chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I love you all!


End file.
